For the Dork Who Has Everything
by Hannah Melto
Summary: Eddward D. Vincent has become one of the most known and leading inventors today. Giving the world heaps of modern innovations from energy efficient ways of living to making simple everyday lives easier, and still only 29. But for this man who has it all, what's missing...
1. We Meet Again

**Hello everyone! So If you're a follower dont worry Im still working on the other fics I've just been such a bustle with Kevedd lately I thought I would throw my hat into the fanfic ring. I've had this idea for a while, a kind of Tony Stark Pepper Pots inspired but different. This is my first time writing for this fandom though and is a bit doggy cause I'm still getting used to the characters, as well as spelling and grammatical errors. So my apologies, but let me know what you think. I'm not entirely sure what I have planed for this story but I hope you all will join me for the journey. So without further adieu...**

Chapter 1: We Meet Again.

Eddward sat in his office reviewing the schematic for flying cars again. It was still a long shot given today's technology, not to mention it was hard to fund even with his name and talent... it was a pipe dream Eddward enjoyed greatly. It reminded him of the days that he felt most inspired, not that he hated the work he did, hell it had gotten him his own company and enough time and money to buy a rather large city and rebuild it as his own; but it lacked that old spark. Back in the cul-de-sac, using whatever he could find, he missed that fuel of ingenuity. With a tired sigh he tapped on the floating hologram displaying his work and it vanished. He missed more than just his older inventing days. In the heat of getting his life in order he had rushed through highschool and college. Never dating until after graduation. He spoke to Eddy and Ed nearly every week, and some of the other old residents from time to time, but there was a more looming regret.

" Hana.. could you come over here please."

" Of course Mr. Vincent." A woman across the room stood up from the coffee table where she had been working. Walking poised and elegantly, she approached. She was wearing a green suit and skirt and her fiery red hair was pulled back into a tight bun that had the ends of her hair flair out.

" When is my next appointment."

" Not for another two hours."

" Right..." Eddward said, leaning back into his chair. " Lockdown the doors and shut off security cameras and audio. Also turn on the one way blinds."

" Yes sir."

In the distance you could hear the faint creaking of the lock. The windows turned black for just a moment before becoming clear again. Hana stood before him waiting. Knowing what was coming next.

" Hana Command operate run... CDS files skin, voice and personality pattern."

" Command confirmed.. Shall I skip to the end or would you like to thumb through them as per usual."

Eddward looked at the girl, he did enjoy her mother like qualities, thats what made her a good assistant; but the judgement from time to time was a bit much.

" Open file CDS 2.. Display skin."

Slowly the professionally dressed assistant in front of him began to fall apart into pixels, falling away until she was nothing but a short kid in a yellow polo with blue jeans and sneakers. Eddward looked at the face of his oldest friend, the childhood face. He had seen Eddy a few weeks ago, but to see him like this brought back memories. He ran through all of his files, he had managed to create holograms for each of his friends, as children, as teenagers. Even now as adults. Everyone from the cul de sac as well as some new friends made in high school and college. Edd found sometimes it helped his creative flow to talk to an old friend and with all of the simulations he had designed it was near perfect. But of course he always found himself with his most fond of program setting.

" Run full set CDS 1."

" How goes it dork."

Eddward looked at the boy in front of him. Red hat turned backwards, green turtle neck with the sleeves rolled up, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black shorts. Strands of ginger hair poking out. Eddward smiled fondly at the boy, this strange image of the boy who had...

" Age increase to 21." Eddward added. And soon a much more mature Kevin was looking at him. Wearing a gray sweatshirt and tattered leather jacket with jeans. Eddward found his heart rate pick up pace program was near perfect. Say for two small details. The first being this was the last known Kevin he had to his data base making this version slightly outdated for the 29 year old, as well as the program was self aware, it did not believe it was Kevin and over the years it had adapted to a slightly more sarcastic and sassy version of Kevin.

" Sweet. I'm legal now. All yours buttercup."

" Kevin please. Refrain from such humor. It.. puts me off."

" Ah right sorry. Didn't mean to throw off your whole creep thing. How bout I throw on the monkey suit."

In a flash holo kevin was dressed in formal wear. Edd smiled fondly remembering prom. Edd and Kevin had become friends in the later years of adolescence. In highschool they were quite close. But Eddward couldn't help feelings for the strapping young jock, who seemed to easily win his affections and the affections of every girl around him. What chance did he even have. Though he was quite pleased to have been able to dance with him at prom. That was the one perk to that night besides it being the last day before he left for Cambridge. Despite the years he could never shake his infatuation with the boy, nor could he properly admit his feelings. It had been a couple of years since they even last spoke.

" Please go back to what you had on before, you are bringing me to remember too many memories."

" Huh.. ya think it would be this face that would need changing then." Soon again he reverted back to normal dress.

Eddward smiled. Reaching forward ready to get back to work when-

" Yo you gotta guest."

" I thought I didn't have an appointment for another two hours."

" This guys got no appointment... want me to throw him out?" Hologram Kevin said cracking his knuckles.

" Not just yet." Eddward leaned forward, pulling up his security network, opening the feed from the front door. As he looked he noticed a familiar figure standing along side the guard. His hat being a dead giveaway, it didn't take long for Edd to realise who was there.

"Oh my! Uhh.. Hana end CDS program! And unlock the room please!" The image of Kevin disappeared revealing once again the smart looking secretary. Edd stood hastily from his desk nearly knocking over the chair."If you could please escort Mr. Barr in... I'll just be..." Edd looked at himself, he was dressed in a tshirt and jeans.. not exactly professional looking.

" Getting ready."

Hana nodded and vanished.

At the front door Kevin stood awkwardly. He hadn't seen or talk to his old dorky friend in years, but because of how well known Edd was, he wasn't exactly lost on what Edd had been up to. It was newsworthy if the guy ever left his house for a place other than work. Not to mention he was apparently one of the most eligible bachelors, not.. that that mattered to Kevin. Kevin on the other hand was just working in a custom bike shop. A job that suited him but seemed extraordinarily boring in comparison. Though he had recently taken up baseball again and was playing in the minor leagues. Nothing fancy just to relax him, sports always had a way of helping him sort through his thoughts. It was actually his last game when he had decided to visit his old friend. In highschool Edd had helped him with his education and even continued tutoring through college, in exchange Kevin managed to put a little muscle on that pettet feminine figure of his. They had become extremely close till school life ended and they had to focus on getting jobs and paying bills. Not to mention Kevin had always been slightly apprehensive too see him again. It was safe to say Kevin was a bit worried about what to talk about. But that wasn't gonna stop him. It had been years and he truly missed the dork. In high school he had denied himself of so many feelings, that now he regretted not acting upon. Lord knows if the Dork wanted some.. any kind some.. he didn't have to settle for him. Not that he was expecting that kinda visit, he just wanted to say high.

So here he waited, fidgeting with his phone in his pocket. Not long after security called up a young woman appeared before him. She must have just snuck buy cause Kevin hardly noticed her walk in.

" Mr. Barr?"

" Uhh.. yeah?"

" Mr. Vincent will see you now. Please keep in mind though he has another appointment in just over an hour."

" Uhh right of course. I didn't mean to barge in."

" Of course. Follow this way please."

Kevin followed the girl through the main lobby, everything looked so modern and thought out, and it didn't ease kevins nerves to notice Edds name plastered nearly everywhere. Though he knew it wasn't an ego thing. D D Industries. Who would have thought an old nickname like that would become a household brand name.

The two redheads stepped into the elevator.

"So.. uh.. How long have you worked for Doube- I mean Edd."

" Nearly six years."

" Wow, thats... a long time. He trusts you that much."

" Mr. Vincent knows trust is best built with time but even better built with metal. There are very few people that close to him. But yes, he trusts me with everything, he has to."

" Right... Hey if you don't mind me asking.. what got you the job." Kevin asked nervously. Edd always seemed awkward around girls so Kevin found it odd he would hire such an attractive...

" He's got a thing for redheads." she spoke giving him a sly smile, it was the first time she had broken from her normal pleasant look. It seemed to be implying.. something else.

A blush broke out on kevin's face, quickly thinking about it though he found himself dejected. Of course he'd be banging the hot assistent.

The doors opened and Kevin stepped out. The room was filled with light and tasteful modern art. A few prized possessions here and there no doubt. He looked over to find that the assistant had left, leaving him on his own. He awkwardly walked over to a shelf displaying many framed photos. Kevin's eyes drawing to one in particular of the whole gang together.

" Kevin! What a surprise to see you." Kevin turned around quickly to see the dork in a suit jacket, joke t shirt and jeans; trademark hat still placed on his head, as was kevins. He was making his way across the room " What brings you here? You should have called I would have cleared the day of appointments."

" No no. I was just coming by to say hi. I just moved my new shop here so I figured I'd say hey."

As Edd reached Kevin the two opened up for a hug. The hug was indeed more tender than probably intended but there were no complaints from either party.

" Sir..." Hana said appearing. Kevin jumping back.

" Whoa wait what.. I thought.. and you were." Kevin looked at Hana with astonishment. He reached out for her face but his hand passed right through.

" Yes Hana?" Edd simply asked.

" May I remind you of your appointment..."

" Yes yes understood." waving her off but before she left, Hana leaned in to whisper.

" Shall I commence a new CDS scan for updated version of CDS 1?" Edward blushed, still looking at the confuse kevin as he tried to look around the room for any more fake objects.

" ... very good.. yes.. but keep it subtle." She nodded and vanished. A blinding light filled the room and Edd watched as the led laser scanned Kevin as he was rubbing his eyes. Edds hand flew at his head.

" Who... what was that."

" Holographic Artificial Neroset Assistant, or Hana. I built an A.I. itelegents I could trust to be my assistant as well as created a holographic image for show. The boardroom and stockholders love it. Shes of my own design of course."

"Uhh... nice... taste." Kevin said looking the hologram over.

" Hana can form into any image."

" No kidding... like.. even someone you know?"

"Uh.. yes.." Edd said feeling a sweat form on the back of his neck. " along with personality attributes, subtle mannerisms and voice."

" Woah.. how long did it take you to program that."

" Roughly a month. The standard modes went far quicker. Anywho I'm sure you would be more interested in something else as would I. Tell me again, what has brought upon this surprise visit?"

" Oh well... I recently took up baseball again to clear my head, ya know of work stuff, and I got to thinking I haven't really seen you in awhile." Kevin said nervously scanning the room spotting a prom photo of the two of them, a warm blush filling his cheeks. " Plus I had just moved into town so I thought maybe we could... I don't know.. go out for coffee and catch up?"

Edd found himself blushing, his heart picking up pace, he would like nothing more than to join him... but...

" Well I would love to but... outside affairs for me are such a mess. You would honestly think the paparazzi could find a film star to bother."

" Yeah yeah alright, quit rubbing the fame in my face." Kevin joked.

" How about you come by my estate sometime. I'll be taking the next week off to relax and take care of some chores. And I could use some company."

" Sounds like a plan. Any time or day I should swing by?"

" I have no preference as I wish not to interfere with your schedule."

" Choice." Kevin smiled and Eddward could feel his heart melting. It was one of those rare wide toothy grins he was often 'too cool' to give. They were dorky and filled with emotion. Not that Edd didn't enjoy the cocky cool boy crooked smirk he was accustomed to getting, but these true smiles made Edd feel like a teenager again. A silly ignorant teenager. Edd sat down on the edge of his desk for support, using all of his energy to keep a cool facade.

" Of course we can feel free to chat now, my next appointment has a somewhat history of being late."

" Oh yeah?" Kevin walked over and sat on the edge next to Edd. Placing his rough hands just next to Edd's. " Cool. So what's been up with you." He spoke softer, and Edd could feel his breath tickle his neck and chin. Kevins pinky brushing Edds briefly. Edd could feel his breath fleeing his lungs, leaving him with short shaky pants. The proximity to his High School crush was intoxicating. He could feel a shiver run up his spine, his eyes half lidded and drunk. And it seemed as though Kevins face seemed to be getting closer.

" Not... Much.. actualy."

" Right.. just being a famous millionaire... anything in those tabloids true? Like how your dating that new actress."

" Not a word."

" Good."

He was so close, Edds mind was racing, yelling at him to move away, but he stayed frozen in place even moving closer. He felt Kevins warm hand over his... was this really happening so fast after all these years? Was Hana just playing a trick?

On the other side of things Kevin seemed to be completely dazed and having no control over his actions. Not seeing the dork after so many years, at least not in person, had done a number on his head. The second he sat down his mind hit some kinda flerations primitive seduction mode he couldn't get out of. And it was not helping that Edd seemed to be enjoying it, or at least he wasn't hating it. He was so close to years of confusion and longing being made up for.

" Sir."

" GHAAA!"

Both boys jumped from where they were. Edd mostly staying in place while kevin seemed to wander off to a corner of the room, making himself look occupied with some of the books in Edds small library.

" Y-yes Hana?"

" Your next appointment is here, unless you want me to send them away?" She smirked her eyes darting over towards the ginger male who had removed his hand and was now wringing it out of nerves. Edd felt a blush run over his face, how long had he and Kevin been situated like that.

" Ah.. no umm.. give me a moment please."

She nodded and vanished again.

" Sorry to ask you to leave so soon Kevin. But do come visit again soon."

" Right.. I'll uhh.. swing by sometime this week." Kevin made his way from his corner, back over too Edd, giving him a slightly more awkward hug then before, and heading through the door."

" Yes.. see you then." The doors shut and Edd felt his knees give in.

" My apologies for interrupting, but you know how agitated your next appointment gets."

" Yes I am well aware. Thank you Hana, that could have been most embarrassing."

" If I may speak freely sir?"

" You may."

" It appears from what I have gathered givin elevated heart rates and general physical behavior that your object of endearment finds you endearing as well?"

" Don't be absurd Hana... Kevin liking me? The boy is as straight as they come, I know this for sure. He is too smart to be blinded any new attractive qualities I have gained anyway. For instance money or fame. And besides I haven't seen him in years, if for chance he did have some latent emotions towards me they would be a thing of the past now."

" Or a new driving force. Your affection has yet to dwindle these past few years without contact."

" Yes but I have you." Edd turned to face the hologram who had on her own taken the form of the just scanned Kevin. Edd stared for a moment before raising his hand in attempt to touch the images face, but it just passed through disrupting the image, it slowly changing back to the default secretary. Edd let out a sigh.

" Your appointment is just outside, shall I escort him in?"

" Yes."

A distant click was heard and the doors swung open revealing a young fellow of about 5'5". Wearing a slightly tighter than need be t shirt and jeans. Yellow framed sunglasses resting at the tip of his nose.

" HEY SOCK HEAD! Hows kicks? Who was that disgusting Kevin look alike I saw passing through your front lobby?"

" Probably actual Kevin, Eddy."

" Oh man, what's shovel chin doing here? Haven't seen him in a while. You still crushing on 'im?"

" Eddy please, refrain from such comments. I gave you such knowledge with swarn security."

" Relax Double D, no one can hear us." Eddy walked around and plopped in Edds chair. Kicking his feet up. " Yo Hana!"

" Yes Mr. Valent?"

" Run skin program H-48"

" Unauthorised use of program." Hana said through gritted teeth.

" She locked you out last visit Eddy."

" Aww what's the harm in a little bikini show."

" For one you're married Eddy."

" Ehh. Me and Lee Bee are tight, looking at your hologram secretary in a Bikini is no different than her looking at calvin klein magazines."

Edd mentally chuckled at the affectionate nickname, normally Eddys nicknames came with some jab malous, a poke fun sort of thing, but with his wife Lee it was straight affectionate. Both Ed and Eddy had wound up with there old respective Kanker sister. Marie being the wild one of the bunch took a different path, briefly dating Nazz in high school. The two had been on and off for the past few years last he checked. Marie was Edds original date to prom, as was Kevins, But Kevin and Edd did it mainly so Nazz and Marie would be safe from prejudice. Hence there little dance while there 'dates' had there own fun.

" Yo sock head! what's wrong with you?"

" Oh nothing Eddy.. just a bit lost in memories."

" You aren't really still hung up on Kevin are you?"

Edd said nothing, merely fidgeting and looking away. Memories from earlier cropping up.

" Oh christ! I knew it!"

" Just what do you have against him anyway?"

" Nothing! After that whole thing with my brother we are on mildly good terms. But Edd this has been years. You are the most eligible bachelor! You have girls throwing themselves at your door, guys too. You could have anyone of them! So why not?"

" For the same reason you stuck with Lee after becoming well known game show host. And why Ed stuck with May after his comic took off. I'm in love. Or at least so far infatuated I cannot picture myself with anyone else!" Edd was frantic. He hardly liked admitting the 'L' word but it was true, He loved Kevin and it scared him too death. Love held hardly any room for rational thought, it was destructive and dangerous, and could ruin him. It had kept him working for these past eight years without once glancing at someone else in that light.

Eddy gave Edd a sad look. Understanding, but sad. He stood up and walked over, patting his friend on the back.

" You act as though you ain't got a chance though Edd. Why not really throw your hat into the ring, flirt a little again like you too used to back in high school."

" We did not 'flirt' Eddy."

" You for sure did."

" Yes maybe but that doesn't mean he did it back!"

" You won't know unless you try sock head. You're smart, handsome, though not my type, and you own one of the most popular companies to date. What's not to like?"

" I doubt Kevin would fall for me because I own a company Eddy."

Oh man, oh man oh man. Kevin raised out of the building nearly bumping into people as he fast walked out of the building. What the heck was he doing!? He had just seen the dork for the first time in years and out of nowhere he starts putting the moves on him, and not the normal fun flirty stuff like in high school, the straight up gonna steal a kiss! Oh man if his assistant program whatever didn't stop them he might have forced himself on the adorkable geek. Some regrettable things... really regrettable... and hot.. oh god! He could hardly handle himself! He had just been so taken back, Edd looked twice as good in person than in the crummy tabloid photos and publicity events. His voice had matured, and his eyes were still so green it was almost to mesmerising. It also looked like he had kept up with his figure, not nearly as built as kevin but with some tone on his lanky figure. Despite this he was still so freaking cute still with his old hat and gap tooth smile.. oh man what it must be like to run his tongue along that gap gAH! NO! STOP IT. Stop thinking about it. Kevin climbed onto his motorcycle outside, shoving his helmet on fast before he zoomed off. The farther away he could get from that sweet smell the better, Some of it seem to still cling to him, on his jacket and in his mind. He took a detour around the docks to get some sea air to knock out the memory.

It wasn't long before he reached his apartment, quickly shutting the door and tossing the keys, collapsing against the door. His heart was still raising, possibly from the run out of the building or up to his apartment, but Kevin knew it was mostly from that almost kiss. Ugh! He was acting like a complete goober! That almost kiss, those hugs, that thing with the assistant-

Wait...

Kevin took a calming breath, trying to remember his trip in the elevator, that hologram thing said something.

'He's got a thing for redheads'

Kevin had assumed she was sleeping with him, or she had simply won Edds favor over other candidates because of her looks. He would almost have thought she was joking but that tone had some hint of truth. And now that he knows she was fake... what had she been implying...

'He trusts me with everything.'

Kevin felt his knee start to shake, quickly grabbing it to stop. He was getting his hopes up too far. She was probably just messing with him... Kevin pulled off his hat running his hand through his hair. He stopped and pulled some of his bangs forward in front of his eyes to be examined, the fiery orange strands in his hand made his heart jump. Could he actually have a legit chance?

****

Thanks for reading Updates soon? Please let me know what you think?


	2. Flirtation Like the Days of Old

**Hi again! Look at me responding so soon! Too be honest I had started the second chapter before I posted the first so I'm not sure if all the updates will continue in such fashion. Here is to hoping though. My apologies if this doesn't seem thought out in anyway. I'm kinda just flying by the seat of my pants on this one. Not what I normally do at all but I'm finding it to be rather fun. So without further adieu Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Flirtation Like the Days of Old.

A few days later Edd found himself working in his garage on modifications for his flying car. After a brain storm the other day he began to drum up some ideas. He decided to lose focus and try to forget about Kevin and the conversation with Eddy. He needed to focus.

" Hey dork, the conversion program is ready to go online."

Well ok so he couldn't really completely forget about Kevin.

" Keep it on hold for just a moment. Could you hand me a 9/8ths rench?"

Kevins projection stood with his hand in his pockets, he looked over at one of the large mechanical arms and proceeded to operate it. Dropping the needed item into Edds hand as he lay under the car. After a few seconds he pulled back out and rushed over to the other workstation. A large circular metal object looking somewhat like a small jet turbine sat on his desk. He dragged over some displayed holograms and wired the object up. A panel was connected to a short cable, soon it clicked on.

" Kevin if you would please start filming, this is gravity turbine check, test 1 at 75% capacity. Ignition in three... two... one..." Edd hit the button on the panel and like a shot the turbine whizzed off hitting the sealing, buzzing against it before the trajectory changed and it crashed into a wall scattering rubble and papers.

" Oh my. It has quite a kick doesn't it."

" I suggest weighing it down nextime."

" Ah right... good idea." Edd blushed slightly looking at the new upgraded Kevin hologram. He had managed to alter some of the clothing settings to him so now he appeared wearing a tight gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His hat tucked into his back pocket. He was having trouble remembering this wasn't the real kevin. Part of him considered switching the image to someone else but he couldn't seem to do it. It was the only seemingly good way to keep him sane.

After fetching the turbine and cleaning up its mess, Edd returned to the car. He worked away getting ready to remove the motor while holo Kevin leaned against the car playing blaring classic rock over the speakers.

" You know, now that you've actually seen.. Kevin, do you think keeping this program running is a tad bit creepy?"

" More or less creepy than having 21 year old Kevin argue and lament over my life choices."

" Its opinion based at this point. Ahh looks like I'm at the door."

" What?!" Edd pulled his head out banging it on the inside of the hood of the car, a few tools clattering to the ground.

" Should I go show me in?"

" Yes.. Wait! change first please!"

The image on the hologram began to morph until Edd was staring at a shirtless Kevin with a bow tie around his neck and tight dress pants. Holo kev smirking as he turned to leave!

" WAIT NOT LIKE THAT! END CDS PROGRAM!" instantly Hana appeared again taking the place of the scantily clad ginger.

" You're going to have to tell him about your use of the program eventually, If you want to be in a relationship of any sort at least."

" Yes. I understand the point, but appearing as a half naked version of him is NOT the way to bring forth such a fact! Go let him in and tell him to wait I want to finish up here."

Hana nodded and vanished, reappearing at the front door. The door swung open revealing Kevin Barr in his usual leather jacket, t-shirt and jeans. His hat removed though tucked away in the pocket of his jacket.

" Good afternoon Mr. Barr, if you could please wipe and or remove your shoes and hang your jacket, I have a pair of slippers here for you."

" Same old Edd. Yeah no problem. And call me Kevin."

" If you wish, Kevin. Mr. Vincent is currently working down stairs on his latest home project, he will be up shortly."

A distant crash resonated through the house causing Kevin to jump, looking around for the location of its origin. Hana just sighed.

" Do you need a hand sir."

For a second Kevin was confused, until he realized she was talking to Edd.

" Sir the arms do not currently have the proper handle to grip that device and I cannot attach them obviously... understood."

She looked down at kevin who had finished putting on his slippers and hanging his jacket.

" Might I ask of a favor from you Kevin?"

" Uhh.. sure?"

" Good. Follow me please." The two walked quickly through what looked like to be the living room and kitchen, heading down a staircase to a garage. Kevin was quite impressed, it was of decent size and seemed to be kept with the latest equipment, not to mention how clean it was... say for a hole in the wall.

" Woah... nice digs."

" Kevin! Hana I thought I told you not to bring our guest down here!"

Kevin looked over and saw DD holding the restaurants that seemed to be keeping a motor hovering above the hood of the car. No doubt it was a struggle to keep the thing up, even Kevin knew removing a motor was not an easy one man job.

" Hana said you might need a hand." Kevin said walking over and tagging Double D out while he ran to fetch an attachment for the robotic arm. Once he had quickly changed the arms out Hana took control and finished attaching the motor to the rig to safely be lifted out.

" My thanks Kevin, I am sorry though to have bothered you with such a task, Hana knows I normally won't ask something like that of my guests."

" Your elevated stress and heart levels showed an increasing sign in danger."

" It was no issue man, but what are you doing removing the motor from a delorean?" Kevin glanced over to the car noticing some other modifications that had been made to the dashboard.

" Its for a project of mine I'm working on."

" What, time travel?"

" Good heavens no. Time is relative, there is not yet a mind that can fathom traveling along something as relative as time. I intend to make it fly."

" You're gonna make a flying car, out of a delorean?"

" An eco friendly flying delorean yes. The construction of the car suits my needs and I simply need a control run to see how I would have to modify the eventual frame, givin weight distribution and... ah! Sorry I didn't mean to run on." Kevin just watched Double D with a smile though, one that made the young scientist blush.

" Its fine dude.. this stuff I kinda get."

" Right.. of course. Now If you would allow me to go get freshened up, I'll meet you upstairs."

" Choice." Though apart of Kevin kinda liked the little neat freak smudged with motor oil and a little sweaty. It was a rare sight. His shirt clung to him and his hat was asque on his head. But pleading for him to stay a little dirty was a lost cause even if he did have a better reason than it being a turn on, so he followed Hana back upstairs to an area that looked to be the kitchen. He sat awkwardly at the breakfast bar trying to be calm about the house he was in. It was modern, of design and furnishings. It was like a well equipped modern bachelor pad. Which made sense considering, but it was still strange to think it all belonged to the double dork. The amount of books seemed to fit though so Kevin focused on that. It seemed that Ed had taken up a few more languages in the years apart going off the number of foreign titles. He noticed a small movie collection that also housed several foreign films. When Edd reappeared He was in an old t-shirt from college that had a well designed math joke on it, and some faded jeans. His hat as well though it appeared a little wet no doubt soaking in moisture from Edds hair.

" I apologies for all the books, I've been meaning to add on a small library for them but I keep getting distracted." He spoke fetching them some drinks.

" Naw its fine, the one thing about this place that feels like you." Edd looked a little put off by that statement at first but soon relaxed.

" Yes of course to someone who actually knows me this is a little strange. Although I am fond of the design and enjoy my home I had no hand in designing it. I was only allowed a few requests. They decided to make it some school related contest. I was won over by the prospects to benefit education."

" Still, this place is way rad." Kevin stood up and walked around a little. Edd soon approached him with a glass of lemonade and he took it thankfull to have something else to concentrate other than Edd's house or.. Edd.

" So Kevin, when about did you set up residence here."

" About two and a half months ago."

" My word, not too long at all, where were you before this?"

" Just down the coast. More people are inclined to by custom jobs if they don't get damaged by crazy weather. So best business is in places where the weather never changes."

" A valent business plan."

" So besides tabloid junk, how was life for you after school in britain or whatever."

" Cambridge Kevin, and I wish I could say it was average. I mean it was at first slighly normal. Worked at various internships until I sold my first invention.."

" The Robotic limbs for disabled right?"

" Correct. After that there was hardly a moment where I could live a normal life that wasn't in my home. I think it was the special effects I helped design in one of the movies Ed begged me to work on that aroused peoples fascination with me. I hardly see why I have to hide in my home like some movie star."

" Makes sense to me, celebrities are rarely the people to be celebrated."

" Why Kevin, what a beautiful thought." Double D said taken back. He hardly felt the need to say that even though he agreed with this, stalking is hardly proper celebration. He was too busy being flattered.

" Don't have to be a genius to write poetry."

" I suppose not. Geniuses make the worst poets. Too many big words not enough feeling."

" Says the walking dictionary." Kevin chuckled and Edd joined in. Feeling himself start to relax. This awkward air seemed to be fading, and it was good to have kevin once again by his side. Temptations aside he was rather enjoying the company. The two fell upon a soft silence, gazing out into Edward's back yard, the afternoon sun beginning to drift towards the horizon. Though the silence was comfortable Edd found himself fidgeting slightly with the rim of his glass. Peeking up to catch quick glimpses of the warm light striking the redheads face. Unknowing of the glances he was getting in return. Finally Edd spoke up.

" SO, are you hungry? Can I offer you dinner, please bear in mind I have to 'order in', but I can order from anywhere. Cicile is great for pizza but the arrival time is brutal, chicago is good as well.

" Are these places or cities?"

" Technically both." Edd said pulling a phone out of his pocket.

" I mean restaurants or places where people live and make their living thousands of miles away. Cause you don't have to wave your wealth at me like some cheap hussy you know."

Edd felt a slight blush creep on his face but it intensified with a shiver when Kevin leaned in to whisper.

" I'm easy"

Edd promptly dropped the phone in shock but soon tried to desperately regain himself. Kevin turned to hide a knowing smile. Perhaps this whole crush wasn't as one sided as he thought. Edd grabbed the phone setting it on a nearby counter, clutching his chest, trying to steady his breath. He was a grown man now, such flirtations should hardly faze him. Though the prospect of Kevin full heartedly flirting with him left him weak at the knees.

" R-right. Well then what would you suggest."

" How about you order from somewhere within 5 miles from us. Theres a challenge."

" Fine.. I hope you're game for sushi then."

" Sounds awesome."

Later the two found themselves laughing on the couch stuffed to the brim with rice and cold fish. Kevin, who had much to Edds distance been using his fingers, was now attempting to use the given pair of chopsticks. Both drowning the house in hilarious states of laughter.

" I don't know how you use these things? They don't make sense?" Kevin laughed while attempting to use the covided two hand technique which installed grabbing one stick in each hand and trying to balance the sushi to your mouth. It instead fell back onto the plate.

" IT... its quite simple" Edd said between laughs wiping his tears of laughter before snagging the fallen piece.

" Hey that was mine!"

" My apologies Kevin here." Without thinking Edd reach forward, plucking a piece of sushi from the plate and holding in front of Kevin. As Kevin starred in a bit of shock Edd realized what he had just done. The laughter left the room like a vacuum and Edd was left with a bright red face, that only worsened when a pink cheeked Kevin opened his mouth taking the piece with his teeth, mumbling a short 'thanks' before looking away. Edd too hastly put down the chopsticks and returned his hands to his knees. Resting there awkwardly, fidgeting with the fabric. Jumping when Kevin cleared his throat.

" Ya know... I was wondering.. And this may seem kinda... sudden after not seeing each other for years but... ah geese." Kevin tensed sitting straight, one hand clutching his knee while the other was scratching the back of his neck. Edd felt his heart rate increase ten fold. He couldn't be.. could he?

" Y-yes Kevin." He chanced a glance at the seemingly flustered redhead whose eyes shifted towards him as well, before quickly darting back to somewhere else in the room.

" I was... hoping... possibly... sometime... we could-"

Just then kevins phone went off.

" FUCK! oh uh.. sorry Double D.. Ill.. just... answer that."

Double D meekly nodded, watching kevin then leave the room. He didn't really know what to do with himself. Part of him was telling him to look busy incase Kevin came back to make it look like he too had an outside life. But in reality it seemed rather silly. He instead opted for staying frozen on the couch hoping that Kevin would come back to what he was asking. Although Edd was a little peeved at whomever was on the other end of the line he felt bad when Kevin answered with an angry 'WHAT!' before calming down slightly and walking away. When Kevin did finally return, he held a solemn look on his face. Edd stood fast to meet him for it seemed Kevin was not sitting down.

" I ehh.. have to go. Some mix up at the shop, I...I'll keep in touch though." Kevin spoke softly and patted Edds arm before walking out the door. Edd felt his heart sink.

A few days later Edd found himself loafing on the couch playing video games, It was not a common image to be honest. In fact he hadn't played since High School days with Ed, despite attending E3 regularly. The Xbox he had been playing on had never been opened and he was now immersed in H20 Jolt a fantastically written game about cults and strange powers. But Edd found more enjoyment in sending flocks of batts at people and setting them on fire. He had never been the violent type but his encounter with Kevin had made it so he couldn't sleep or even work on his inventions. He was frustrated to no end.. emotionally... physically... sexualy. Though he would never admit that last one out loud. He was currently laying on the couch upside down with one leg thrown over the back, yelling at the screen when Hana appeared.

"Good afternoon sir, were you perhaps thinking of getting dressed at any point, I picked out your clothing in the closet and they should appear upon opening."

" Hana, were you aware of the fact that you can increase any games difficulty by simply turning the angle of oneself, just as I had gotten bored with the game mechanics I found myself in this odd pose and the entertainment has been restored. Perhaps I should invent some kind of rotating television given that long periods of time upsidedown is not healthy."

" Agreed, perhaps you should sit up while I add rotating television on the laundry list of inventions you have come up with this morning. Right under cereal slide and walking toilet. Now if you would please pay attention I have your mail."

" Very well." Edd said pausing the game and rotating. His pajamas shifting slightly, his hat left on the floor revealing his constant bed head hair he was so desperate to hide. " You may continue."

" Thank you sir. You have received a thank you letter from St. James memorial hospital In bristol. They have named a wing after you and wish you could attend the ceremony this september."

" How many hospitals and wings and wards do you think they can name after me without it starting to sound silly or get confusing?" Edd joked.

" Next the mandatory public servants charity ball is in a month, your invitation for that has arrived and per your request last year Mr. Lorings has agreed to not arrange a companion for you."

" Good. I've about had it with the tabloids saying I'm with some actress I've never met, better to not add fuel to the fire." Edd continued picking up his game again. These seemed pretty unsurprising mail anyway.

" Your mother sent a digital photo album of their last cruise around Alaska, and finally the mayor of chicago sends his thanks for the help designing a better snow emergency system and snow plows and has sent two tickets to the next cubs game this saturday. It includes a spare ticket and he has noted your dislike to be publicly seen so they are well placed in a normal section."

" I don't think I'll be needing the tickets, how about re gifting them to someone?"

" Fine idea sir, who did you have in mind."

Edd knew there were tons of people at the office who would love the tickets but the idea of baseball brought on person to his mind. He paused his game and sighed

" Send them to Kevin.. as a gift. I'm sure him and one of his co workers.. or perhaps a girlfriend would love to go." Hana nodded and seemingly began composing the email in his head, Edd returned to his game.

" I do not think girlfriend though sir." Edd paused again.

" Why not?"

" No reason.. just.. observation." Hana gave him a knowing look and vanished. Edd just slumped back at the couch taking a moment before tossing his controler on the table and leaning forward placing his head in his hands. A few minutes passed and Edds phone buzzed. He didn't recognise the number but out of obligation and common courtesy he answered.

" Salutations, this is Eddward speaking, who might I ask is calling."

" Double D! Are you serious!?" Edd froze sitting up immediately. He knew that voice too well, it was the voice that had been itching at the back of his mind for the past few days.

" K-Kevin! How on earth did you get my number."

" Uhh Hana... she said to give you a call back... ya know.. whenever." Dammit Hana. " But thats not the point! The point is are you for real with these tickets, you know cubs are my fav team."

" I was not aware no, I figured you would follow a team with better stats."

" Yo don't be hatin on the Cubbies."

" I shall refrain. But indeed they are real and yours. I figured you would enjoy them more than I would." Edd felt himself drift, a little irritated Kevin was so nonchalant and now had his phone number to call at any moment and bring upon heartache and woe.

" W.. you're not coming with.. there are two."

" I figured you might want to pick who you spend the day with, of course they would be worthless if you can't get there so hotel and transport are on the house. They were a gift from the mayor so don't worry about cost."

" Its just..."

Edd could hear him on the other line, seemingly taking deep breaths and messing with some object, the nerves that suddenly filled his voice intrigued Edd. He sat up to listen better gripping the side of the couch slightly.

" Yes... Kevin?"

" It would be more fun if we went together, and I would feel bad just taking advantage of such a badass gift like this."

" I assure you its no hassle, as I stated it was a gift to me so you putting them to better use is infact a favor to m-"

" DAMMIT DORK WILL YOU JUST GO OUT WITH ME ALREADY!"

The line went silent, Edd felt his heart bursting out of his chest.

" Oh shit.. no I mean.. god fu- ughh.. Look I'm asking you to go with me."

" As a friendly outing between pals?"

"... yeah sort of.. that vibe, kinda more like... a date." Edd felt his heart leap unknowing that kevin was on the other line as tense as wood and twitcher then a mental patient.

" In that case... I'd love to." on the other line it sound as though something dropped and Kevin quickly scrambled.

" For real?"

" Yes, it sounds delightful." Edd could hear a breath escape Kevin and he too felt as though he could properly breath again.

" ... Rad."

" Indeed."

****

Hi guys sorry if this is a bit short, feel free to comment because reading them really helps to keep me going. Updates soon? not as soon as last time but not too bad.


	3. What a Homerun

**Whoo! love the response from you guys, I'm glad you guys like this fic. I'm enjoying writing it myself to be honest. Though I'm sorry if it is going a bit too fast, because I haven't really planned a structure for the story I'm more or less hoping to moments. Still I sometimes don't mind reading a good moment flick right? Anywho.. lets get started!**

Chapter 3: What a Homerun.

Time flew by up until the plane ride over to chicago, the two packing to stay the night. Luckily Kevin was able to take time off. Edd found himself sitting staring out the window of the jet while Kevin napped. Though it had appeared the ginger was well rested this morning he was passed out not ten minutes after take off. He reluctantly decided to work to pass the time, he had been needing to catch up. The first two hours past unnoticed. Edd occasionally glancing to the sleeping man next to him, giggling lightly when he would snore or mumble in his sleep. It appeared he suffered from some form of sleep talking, which Edd found fascinating. Edd mused that sleep talking must result in the brain chemistry being different of that of a normal sleeper. The brain waking up from its R.E.M cycles causing light sleep is quite similar to an awake brain say for the lack of response to the nervous system and muskets. Though restless leg syndrome was another not of this. Hm... Edd considered that the mumblings might form words if Kevin were to be perhaps in a much more relaxing state rather than slouched over on the table. Perhaps Kevin would be open to studies and Edd would simply record his speech while he sleeps in a normal environment.

During Edd's thoughts the redhead awoke causing Edd to quickly turn back to his work as to not look as creepy as he seemed to be acting.

" How long was I out?"

" Two hours... Do you normally sleep on dates?" Edd asked nervously. More nervous to the reassurance of this infact being a date then the jab at Kevins behavior.

" Haha not really no. But I have never had a date involve a two hour plane ride." Edd chuckled and Kevin leaned over to his window to peek out it. " Gotta say, you really know how to take care of a girl."

" Kevin... I don't mean to pry... but, why me? It is hardly a surprise because of my mannerisms that I am a homosexual or more correctly in my case Bi, but for you it surprises me. I thought you had girlfriends in college?"

" I had one or two yeah... to be honest as harsh as it sounds I think they were just distractions, or diversions. It was normal for a jock to have a girlfriend. I don't think I completely swing one way or the other, Bisexual seems to be a better fit for me I guess, but I know for some reason I've... I've always... Kinda..." Kevin pulled the brim of his hat around in front of his eyes, turning away slightly. " Attracted to you."

" Oh.." Edd said with a blush.

" I don't mean to bear my chest on the first date, so I won't, but yeah lets just say I've been meaning to ask you out for a while. Sorry it was using your gift too."

" Not at all.. I... do not find myself to date often. Infact never. I've been too busy or just.. stuck.. romantically. I wish not to reveal myself either."

" Plane trips are kinda hard first dates when you gotta talk for 3 1/2 hrs and hold all your cards."

" More like 1 1/2 if your dates sleepy."

" Hey... travel makes me sleepy."

" Sir."

" Woah! what? Is Hana on the plane too?" Kevin said looking around for the holographic secretary.

" Don't be absurd its a normal jet." Edd pulled back his sleeve on his left right arm showing what looked like an arm brace with a built in screen. " Hana is my eyes and ears. This watch is synced to the home unit to keep me updated in case of emergency."

Kevin gave him a baffled look but Edd disregarded it.

" What is it Hana?"

" It seems you were spotted leaving your home this morning, the tabloids are already trying to figure out where you are headed. I suggest a disguise."

" Oh lord.. Of all the. I didn't pack one. I figured the decoy would work. This is a disaster."

" Oh come on you can't be that recognisable."

" Besides the trademark Hat sir is often recognised for his attire."

" Is it a crime to want to dress nice!?"

" It is if you're trying to lay low dude. How long before we land, maybe we can hit up one of the gift shops for clothing."

" It appears they are only mildly suspicious and have sent out correspondence at multiple airports tracking your possible flight pattern. The options they have arrived at are here or bristle. There will be cameras waiting the second you get off the plane. I suggest you do something while you are airborne."

" Yes thank you Hana." Edd said with a sigh covering up his wrist watch again. He pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes clamped shut in thought.

" Are you that against us being seen?"

" Do not be foolish Kevin. Their involvement will no doubt ruin the whole trip, I care not what they write but they will trample everything and cause a fuss. Unless it is planned laying low is always the best choice."

" Right... hmmmm... hey what size are you?"

" Excuse me?"

" Maybe we can just trade. I don't think I could fit those jeans but I think I can do the t-shirt. And you can wear my cubs jerseys. They have never seen you with me or in sporting wear so win win, they'll think its some other couple of guys out on an extravagant first date. Come on take off your shirt."

" I beg your pardEN!" Edd quickly covered his eyes as Kevin stood peeling the shirt over his head revealing a black tank top, which started to go too. It had been awhile sence Edd had seen Kevin in this state... physically actually him at least. His eyes remained covered until something warm hit him. Holding it he opened his eyes and saw it was Kevins shirts and the owner was now stretching slightly as if to nonchalantly show off.

" Come on I need a shirt, the Ac on this plane is intense." He joked making a shiver. At Kevins sass Edd regained some back bone, standing up abruptly and tossing the shirts down in his seat before he began to remove the t-shirt.

" Do you often ask such things on first dates?" Edd asked with a bit of fire given how uncomfortable he was with this situation. Though given it was Kevin he did seem to react to it better then he would others.

" No. Normally I don't get such a good excuse."Kevin added with a seductive tone. Making Edd pleased for a moment his face was completely covered. Just as the shirt had popped off his head; his hat, to kevins amazement still staying on, a stewardess walked into the main cabin.

" Excuse me sirs, we will just be another half h- oh my!" She exclaimed bushing at the site of two very fit young men now shirtless. She tucked away fast but not without adding a small, " Sorry for interrupting."

The last words from the stewardess causing Edd to blush uncontrollably. What did she think they were-

" Not bad."

Edds neck snapped back round to Kevin so fast he almost heard a crack. He looked frazzled and embarrassed beyond belief. Hat asque, face red, eyes wide. It was extremely cute. Kevin tried to conceal his chuck as he reach forward grabbing the shirt from Edd; Smiling as he dressed himself. Edd snatched up the jerseys and tank top as well and began dressing. The shirt was tight on Kevin, though not to a ridiculous point, and of course the jerseys was a bit bigger on Edd then on Kevin. The spare undershirt of edds was discarded not fitting Kevins more built frame.

" Now.. the hat." Kevin reached over for it, slightly excited, he still had no idea what was under that old skycap. No one did. Say for the other two Dorkitears. Edd upon reaction clung to his hat with a vice grip.

" I need my hat Kevin. I've never been without it."

" What do you do when you don't to be recognised in public then, cause everyone freaking knows that hat."

" I simply cover it or don't go out." Edd pouted not letting go. Kevin sighed, letting go, leaning back causing Edd to shrink further into his hat.

" How about this... you can use my hat, and we will hide your hat. Ok? I promise not to run to any tabloids about what's under it either. Though to be honest you should trust me, we've been friends for nearly 20 years. It kinda hurts actually."

" It does?" Edd peeked out and Kevin felt a pang in his heart, goddammit he was too cute.

" A little bit yeah." Kevin spoke softly shrugging.

" Very well.. I suppose you deserve to know the truth." Edd said meekly starting to lift up the brim of his hat. Kevin sat up the instant he noticed another strand of hair start to tumble out.. this was serious. He found himself gripping the chair, biting his lip, years of wondering leading up to this rare chance.

But soon.. the hat was off, and though Double D's eyes stayed firmly shut, Kevins widened. He had first tried to find a scar of sorts or some odd growth, but when he couldn't see any he found himself staring at the messy bed head hair that was Double D. It was tousled wildy, in that way teen girls were raving about on that one actor that played that vampire or whatever. Clean no tangles, but strands of hair poking every which way from atop his head. It was chaos... sweet... sweet.. chaos. It took every fiber in his being not to jump the twerp right now and have his way with him. Feeling the urge begin to grow he quickly grabbed his own hat and shoved it, bill facing the front, onto Edd to cover his hair. Edd opened his eyes surprised to feel the new thing covering his head. He began removing it but Kevin's hands shot out fast to stop him. Pushing the hat further into place. Keeping his hands there slightly over Edds.

" Don't.. just.. keep this on. Thank you but i-its too much for me to handle now." Kevin spoke harshly, Edd recognising some intents being held back. He tried to get a look at the ginger holding his head but all he could see was just below his neck line. Just as he was about to pull away he felt something through the hat... a light kiss on the forehead. its warmth seeping through the warn cap leaving tingles on Edd's skin. As soon as the pressure and warmth left Kevin let go. Sliding back over to his seat, curling up hiding his face from Edd. Edd, on the other hand found himself staring at the boy.. no man of his affections with disbelief. Truly this couldn't be real.

The plane landed about twenty minutes later, the two emerging, making there way hastily towards the exit. It seems as though the trick had worked and not one photographer caught on. And sense Edd wished to continue keeping a low profile until at least after the game the decided to ride public transport until arriving at the game. Most of the trip was silent and a little awkward. Kevin occasionally holding Edd's hand so as not to get separated, or so he claimed. Soon they were on the train riding to wrigley field. The car was unusually empty which Edd was grateful for. He sat quietly watching as Kevin stared out the window mesmerised.

" First time visiting the windy city perhaps?"

" Yeah, well I think I came once when I was a kid with my dad but I don't remember squat."

" I would think you had been here often to visit 'your team' as being fan. I had even thought you might have lived here since team warship seems to be regional mostly. Pray tell how have the cubs won your heart?"

" I don't know. Something about playing baseball all through highschool and college made me kinda tired of the competitive. I really like baseball as a game, the whole vibe and build around it, Whether ya win or lose ya know? And the Cubs just got that vibe. Not that I'm against another team, I just like cheering for the underdogs. Besides who else has some weird greek curse over a goat?"

" No other team to my knowledge." Edd smiled fondly. Kevin was unleashing one of those grins again, the goofy ones he was often too cool to let loose. And Edd was loving it.

" Hey Double D check it ou-" Kevin was cut off as a hand was placed lightly on his mouth.

" I would ask you to refrain from my childhood nickname in public. Though I allow seldom to use it, it is common fact that nickname belongs to me. Please keep to calling me Edd until we are in a more private environment." Edd spoke in a hushed whisper. Withdrawing his hand, placing it back into his lap and turning forward. Kevin just leaned in whispering..

" How bout I call you Eddward?"

The name rolled far to well off the redheads tongue, Edd felt a shiver creeping up his spine and heat crawling into his cheeks as he turned away slightly hearing Kevin laugh. Soon after feeling the weight and heat of an arm around him. Edd looked up from slightly to see Kevin who had already turned back to the window to look out at the scenery. To be honest this all felt like a dream, It seemed so strange for Kevin to waltz back into his life all perfect. Apart of Edd was terrified he was going to wake up, this all having been some dream. Or worse some conflict would arise. But for now he settled on learning some of his weight against Kevins chest, an action that seemed to go unnoticed by him. But then Edd couldn't see Kevins cheeks past the bill of his current hat.

The seats true to Hana's word were in a normal section behind left out field. Still extraordinarily good seats according to Kevin. Still Edd somewhat wished the two were instead seated in one of the stands on the buildings just outside of the stadium, which were apparently bars or apartment rooftops, old brick walls covered in Ivy. Kevin went on about various things, stats of the players, history of the stratum, and so on. And though normally Edd wouldn't be interested for some reason the way Kevin spoke, with such passion and joy, his eyes sparkling, Edd could not help but hang on every word. Kevin had also brought a pair of mitts for them, and Edd put it on with little hesitation, claiming he wanted to blend in but secretly just wanting to please Kevin.

" So you are trying to explain to me the reason they have not won a world series in one hundred and four years is because some Greek with a goat was not allowed passage and he cursed the cubs to never win another world series?"

" Yeup," Kevin said sipping his beer happily.

" Could it not be simply the players lack of ability to perform?"

" Naw man they have come so close... seriously, they have come close without winning the most times ever probably."

" What I meant was do you perhaps think this 'pressure' of going against the idea of the 'curse' is giving players unnecessary stress and lessening their abilities as players. If they too believe they are mentally doomed from the start of the season. Their own mind playing against them."

" Huh.. never thought of it like that.. I do know though some guy tried to bring another goat in to break the curse. I think it was the owner of some restaurant? I can't remember, but they wouldn't let him in again." Kevin said laughing.

" What fools, that might have helped, not in curse breaking but perhaps in the team's mentality. Besides curse or not every year they get closer and dont win means added pressure next year. I would hate to be them."

" Yeah but we got the best fans. RIGHT!? GO CUBBIES!" as Kevin hollered out tons of surrounding people joined in. Edd simply laughed.

" Maybe you can save them with an invention or something..."

" Oh please Kevin thats not how it works." In the distance another crack of the bat sounded. Both boys turning their attention to the infield.

" Wooooaaaaah heads up!" Kevin hollered.

Before Edd could realise it Kevin had grabbed his left wrist holding it up in the air. Before Edd could question his actions he felt something strike his mit. Closing it on instinct. Cheering erupted and before he could realise what he had done Kevin let go of his wrist and captured him in a bear hug lifting him up slightly. Edd tried to hug back but he was too focused on holding onto the object in his mit as well as his other arm was currently trapped under kevins bicep. When he was released the cheering had died down and Edd brought his mit down to examine what was apparently a home run ball. Kevin loosened his grip slightly but kept his arms around Edds waist looking down slightly at the little dork. A wide smile flew across Edds face as he realised what he had done, with Kevins assistance of course, and he looked up locking eyes with the read head. The two stared at each other, lost in different shades of green eyes, Edd could feel Kevins grip begin to tighten again as he leaned down slightly. Edd just froze his eyes drifting shut, when catcalls sounded out behind them. Kevin jumped back as did Edd. The two turning around to see a few people men laughing and in a few places a girlfriend scolding them. Kevin let go hastily as if Edd suddenly burst into flames and sat down, Edd joined him a bit in shock but also a little peeved.

" Oh come on boy! Don't chickin out!"

" Yeah! Give him a peck at least he deserves it!" Holored out some voices from behind them, others gathering in agreeing.

" HEY SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN OK!?" Kevin shouted back, Edd could see his now completely red face right down to his neck and ears. He had turned around shaking his fist at some of the men still yelling. Edd simply laughed and while Kevin was distracted leaned over and pecked Kevin on the cheek.

Kevin froze instantly, and stayed that way for a good four minutes before Edd tugged on his shirt pulling him back round. Kevin immediately grabbing his beer downing it and hollering out for another.

" HEY AT LEAST ONE OF YA HAS GOT SOME BALLS!"

Laughter joined in and Kevin decided to, with Edds approval, go get another beer and some food. Edd let him go feeling as though he might need a moment. And while Edd sat watching the game, waiting for Kevin to return, he fidgeted with his new prized possession.

While at the same time, baseball fans were met with the sight of a twenty nine year old ginger banging his head against the wall in the food area for about three minutes.

**Ok so this one is pretty short but I super enjoyed ending it on that note so updates soon or whatever! By the way, incase it wasn't clear.. I'm from chicago.. and they say write what you know so.. :P go cubs!**


	4. Pressed by Press

**Hey guys! Sorry for any delay with this chapter. I've been entertaining family and myself and doing thinnnnngs. Traveling back to my home town, seeing people.. socialising.. weird right? Anywho I've been picking away at this one cause its kinda a doozy in my brain. ono lets go see..**

Chapter 4 Pressed by Press.

The two young men found himself walking back to their hotel after the game. Kevin was ecstatic after meeting the team secretly while Edd met with the mayor to thank him officially. And despite Edd's insistence Kevin refused to take the now signed baseball. ' Its a memento from our first date' Kevin kept saying which exited Edd knowing that they both were on the same page of wanting there to be more. Kevin also claimed seeing how most of the date was provided by Edd it seemed fair. So now the two were strolling back to their hotel, the sun had set not long before and a light glow still hung on the horizon. Under the streetlamps flickering on the two joked and laughed. Though Edd had insisted they take a cab Kevin was too excited, and convinced Edd that so long as he was 'in disguise' they were safe.

" I tell ya man, growing up in peach creek is fine and all, and I wouldn't change it now, but I would have killed to be raised in a city."

" To some degree I agree with you, the proximity to such a lush environment for academia was always quite inviting. Perhaps living in one of the smaller subbers just outside the city would be best to avoid the disadvantages of city life."

" Yeah I can dig that, so long as I'm close to civilisation ya know?"

" I think we could find a decent sized home in this area, I am slowly finding that I hardly use most of my home anymore." Kevin stopped walking causing Edd to look back. There was a small hopeful look in his eyes and a light smile gracing his cheeks.

" We?" He questioned, and Edds face just went red.

" AH oh no.. I mean.. It seemed we were both interested in the same thing so naturally the same.. solution would be... oh geese." Edd buried his face in his hands hiding his burning cheeks as best he could, though it felt like the blush had gone right to his ears. Added to that he stiffened when he felt a warmth wrap around his shoulder and pull him close to its source. He looked up from the brim of the hat to see Kevin, smiling amused, cheeks pink.

" Its ok Double Dork, I'll chalk that up to first date nerves."

" Thank you, I think." The two continued walking at a slow pace. Kevin taking in the sites and sounds. Edd had sugested they visit some of the local torests spots. But Kevin refused. Claming very poeicly that he wanted to see the real chicago, the one people live in everyday. Edd admits he was won over.

" Hey Edd! How would you like a chicago style Hot dog!" Kevin asked excitedly gesturing to a local vender. Normally Edd would reject knowing how hard they are to eat without making a mess, but Kevin standing there trying to utilize a chicago accent, standing knees bent and spread like some italian american gangster. Edd couldn't help but laugh and agree to get him to stop. He watched Kevin run off to order with an amused look on his face.

" Sir." Hana cherps. Odd shes been so quite.

" Yes what is it?"

" I have received a call from the members of the board, they are concerned with your absence, and the fact that apparently the media is still searching for you. I advise high cau-"

" Woah is that hana again?" Edd spun around seeing Kevin with a small fake smile. Edd remembered something he said earlier about being glad she wasnt talking as much. Despite being an A.I. Edd agreed it was rather intrusive, he just was not uses to not having her around. Or dating for that matter. Edd covered his arm cutting her off.

" Yes my apologies. Just a small emergincy. Nothing to rush home about." Kevin seemed to brighten back up at that. Smiling with that stupid grin of his while handing Edd his hotdog.

The two soon got tired and Kevin hailed a cab for them to head back to the hotel. They were staying at the Drake. A famous old hotel by the lake that Edd kept going on about. The room that had been arranged was a suite with a king sized main bed for double D and a spare room with a twin and separate shower for Kevin. Upon arriving to the room the two settled in in the living space, they ordered room service dinner and sat near the window listening to the sounds of the lake; as well as the city noises but they were down town no stopping that. And soon it was time to turn in. Edd walked Kevin to his door to the spare room, it was odd but it didn't feel as though they would just be a room away. The had both agreed that the notion of them staying so close after just one date was only ok if they treated it as such... unless an emergency arises, the door connecting the rooms was shut till the morning.

" Goodnight."

" Gnight.. today was... awesome, to say the least."

" Indeed, I am glad you enjoyed it as much as I have." Edd smiled up at Kevin feeling a warmth fill his chest.

" Almost forgot..." Kevin picked his hat from Edd's head, who had forgotten he was still wearing it, and snuck a quick kiss on Edds forehead. And before Edd could react , he darted through the door, closing it. Edd stood there afterwards feeling a soft breeze on his head now, and an even colder spot at the place where kevins moist lips had touched his skin. Soon though the spot tingled and burned as did Edd's cheeks.. He quickly finished his hat from his pocket shoving it back on his head and over his eyes.

That night Edd could hardly sleep with the idea of Kevin being so close. Though it was his rule setup to avoid any premature complications to their relationship, Edd was finding practice was harder than the idea. Soon though he drifted to sleep. Leaving the ginger in the room over to lay awake with his heart pounding.

The morning was rushed, the two gathering their things and leaving for a plane in the early hours of the morning to avoid being seen. A string of taxis and cars took them from place to place till they arrived and took off back home. Most of the ride both men slept, recovering some hours from the night befor. The trip seemed like nothing with their hours slept and befor the two knew it they had landed. The to stirred, waking up heading towards the door to the jet, the sturis opened it and they were greeted with camera flashes and news reporters. Edd grabbed the door slamming it back as hard as he could, looking wide eyes.

Kevin was looking at him the same only a bit more confused.

" What the hell happened?!"

" It appears we were found out."

" What about Hana? Why didn't she warn us?"

" well you seemed rather upset the other day about her intrusions to our first date so I silenced her, and forgot to turn her back on. I was just so distracted."

" What do we do?"

Edd looked at Kevin for a moment, feeling bad for him. Though Kevin was hardly the type to mind. Kevin was more worried for Edd knowing how attention wasn't his thing. But Edd put on his bravest face.

" We must, as they say, face the music."

Edd took a deep breath grabbing Kevins hand to pull him through the crowd. Edd opened the door. The two were once again met with flashes and voices. Edd immediately pulling Kevin along down the steps, giving polite responses to the questions he could pick up but not looking them in the eye.

" MR. VINCENT! Where were you last night?!"

" I was invited to a cubs game by the mayor of chicago."

" HEY WHOS YER FRIEND THERE?! HOW BOUT YOU TWO POSE."

The crowd got more and more dense going in. Making it harder for Edd to push through. Edd felt one grab his wrist and befor Edd could turn around to scold them Kevin had jumped in front of him punching the guy out. Then picking Edd up as best he could, and football rushing the crowd kicking and elbowing his way out. They reached the end of the crowd to Edd's car and shoved him in the back seat. He then swung around to the other side but not before flipping the crowd of reporters off.

" This is a nightmare." Edd groans rubbing his eyes trying not to look at the photos flashing out the window. Kevin sat in and buckled on Edds command and the driver sped off. Kevin opened his phone turning it on only to immediately get a call. From what Edd could tell it was his shop. But he didn't listen in. Instead he pulled up his sleeve, and unmuted Hana.

" Sir, I've been trying to-"

" I am aware, Hana. What is the damage."

" There are a few rumors, tabloids have released some photos and stories."

" Display them."

The article read 'Millionaire Genius Seen with Handsome Friend.' The article consisting of mostly assumptions and questions with a few photos from the night befor, most at the hotel, one or two at the game. Rich playboy dabbling in playgirl goods. That one was slightly more irritating.

Edd went over them weighing how damaging these could be. Though it would most likely be worse tomorrow.

" Hana the secret entrance to the house tonight i think is best." Edd called out.

" Agreed sir, and if i may suggest-"

" Wait is Hana driving too?!" Kevin said clearly stressed after his phone call. Hana looked at him slightly pissed off for being interrupted.

" Oh please kevin most cars have some computer on board. I've been road testing hana for months. But thats hardly the matter at hand. How is your shop?"

" Swarming with reporters. My apartment too. What should I do... Make up some story?"

" I hardly think that will save us on any stretch of time. It is best to be truthful."

" May I suggest something." Hana spoken with a slightly irritated voice gaining both boys attention. " I suggest Kevin lay low from work and home and stay with you sir. And then sir, you need to show up for work tomorrow."

" absurd! I'll be eaten alive!"

" no i kinda agree," kevin added earning a heated stare from edd. " its best to face them now if you're not hiding anything right?"

" I can arrange for an interview to clear some of the more outlandish accusations."

"Fine." Edd slumped in his seat. Kevin lightly rested an arm on Edd's shoulder pulling him closer.

" guess the dates going into overtime."

Edd couldn't help but smile at that.

" Indeed it has."

After losing the reporters the two headed back entering in from edds back door which was hidden in a stone wall. One of the request edd had put in. Edd showed Kevin to his room, kevin handing over his apartment keys so that they could send an actor over to pretend to live there and pick up some belongings. The two that night ate pizza and watched movies, hana only turning on the news for a moment so they could watch the new reports. Naming kevin and labeling him everything from a prostitute to a secret boyfriend to a pissed off rookie body guard. They watched with embarrassed faces as they watched kevin fight off and flip off reporters, lifting edd up and whisking him away.

" Next time please try to refrain from hitting, they had a field day with that."

" Next time they shouldn't be so grabby. Isn't that illegal."

" It is if you get caught. And the fact is its almost more trouble for me to take him to court so I let it slide. Anything more than a grab like that and I have them arrested."

" Shouldn't you have like... I don't know bodyguards?

" I did for some time. But despite they were good people I just feel a lack of comfort in some peoples presents especially if that presents must be a near constant. Besides, I have you."

Edd meant it as a joke. He really did. He expected to look up and flash a grin at Kevin to have it returned or perhaps receive a punch in the arms like the old days. But instead he was met with an extraordinary flustered Kevin. Who at Edd's smile looked away and snaked an arm around Edd's shoulder pulling him close.

" Damn right." Kevin mumbled and Edds heart rate increased ten fold.

Soon the two called it a night and the two went to bed. Sleeping better with the distance in the house and exhaustion laid on by the day.

The next morning Edd awoke to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. Remembering he wasn't alone he got dressed for the day and walked into the kitchen where he was welcomed by the site of Kevin working away in the kitchen in an apron.

" Morning sleepy Dork. I made my special omelets." Kevin finished arranging the plate sliding it over to Edd.

" This looks remarkably healthy" he said admiring the fresh cut cherry tomatoes, grilled asparagus, carrots and grilled beats that went with the golden omelet. Edd took a bite and his eyes fluttered shut as the soft egg melted in his mouth along with the cheese and pieces of hot dog that were nuzzled in there. He finished his bite immediately going a for a new piece. " This is amazing!" he committed sitting down and shoving the next piece in.

" I learned how to cook a bit in college. I'm surprised you don't cook more." Kevin brought over a glass of juice and set it beside Edds plate.

" I used too, as of late I have been far too busy or distracted. But this is fantastic."

" Glad you like it." Kevin said smiling down at Edd who was stuffing his face. Edd blushed and just tried to focus on the food. This all seemed rather intimate. With them having been so close before that period of silence things just seemed to fall into place, even with this new relationship which Edd wasn't sure what it even was. Edd finished his meal quickly and then grabbed his Keys. Kevin politely followed him out asking for Edd to be back with time for Kevin to sneek out and go back to check on his shop. Edd obliged and with a last pull of courage Edd leaned over slighly and kissed Kevin on the cheek, thanking him for breakfast, before rushing out the door to hop in his car and drive off.

Kevin let out a light sigh, his shoulders relaxing, that Edd made him feel like a love struck teenager... a girl one at that. He walked back into the kitchen, whistling happily, cleaning up as promised. As he was scrubbing the dishes Hana made her first appearance of the day.

"Good afternoon sir, I hope found last night conferrable. Please let me know if there is anything you require of me during your stay." She spoke with her normal formal tone.

" Unless you want to dry I think I'm fine for now thanks." Kevin joked. And a small smile appeared on the holograms face.

" Amusing sir."

" Kevin.. Hana.. Kevin."

" My apologies Kevin." She said bowing her head slightly. " My program upgrades were uploaded last night and I am still operating on some old protocol."

" Edd sure does take good care of you."

" And I him, over the years we share a relation some might attribute to a friend, he has allowed me free consciousness and expression, and I help him with maintaining some aspects of his life. It is a fair trade. " Kevin just smiled lightly continuing his chore. She seemed more like a daughter or something.

" And of course sir occasionally allows me to be slightly judgmental of some of his life choices."

" You? Judge the dork? On what? I think his only issue would be the O.C.D. thing but that seems like something you might get, ya know?"

" True. We both share an understanding the need for proper order. But there are... other things." She seemed to be hinting at something, and though Kevin wasn't sure if he should play in.. curiosity got the better of him.

" Other things? Like what?"

" Well since you have asked, his handling of social situations."

" Social situations?"

" Yes, for instance, you and some of sirs other friends are the only people he ever comes into contact with besides myself."

" What about at the office."

" He found early on the staff were rather intimidated by him, and the board room members were rather fake. He expressed to me a wish not to deal with either situation. His real reason for attending work is for image sake of the company, but in actuality he could work from home." Kevin finished the last dish, wiping his hands while turning to face the hologram... though she was just projected and could see from everywhere, Kevin felt some kind of 'eye contact' was polite.

" Wait... he doesn't talk to anyone?"

" No. He personally speaks with friends only."

" What about meetings and junk?"

" I go in his place."

" You go for him? What about now?"

" I am there now as well."

" Oh right... duh. But still, shouldn't Edd fight his own battles? It's gotta make him look weird to not talk to anyone."

" The Members of the board simply do not care and the rest of the employs simply see him as a man that regards his privacy. On occasion though he has used his own image through the hologram to add impact or put on a show for the office."

" Use his image?" Hana nodded and for the first time Kevin watched her face devolve away until he was met with a very sharply dressed Edd; hat and all.

" I suppose you may not have been made aware but I have a variety of skins, voices, and simulated personalities at my disposal." Edd's voice fell from the holograms lips and Kevin simply listened in shock.

" I- I think the dork talked about it once. Still its really cool. So can you shift into anyone?"

" Only a select number of actual individuals who have been scanned and programed, as well as several original forms such as my usual one." She shifted back.

" Huh.. so he made it so you could adapt to the office? Cool."

" On the contrary, he was still developing me in the early days of the company, I was designed originally to assist him with his affairs in life and provide a relaxing image to help him work. The 'default forms' were added later when he saw the opportunity to utilize me further."

" Huh.. so you would shift into a person that would help inspire Edd to work?"

" Precisely, he would enjoy simulated conversations with those who he perhaps at the time could not obtain contact to."

" So who did he have you change into. Im guessing its some one I gotta know.. like from the old days... I bet Eddy's in there."

" I am afraid I cannot reveal such information with out a proper command."

" What's the command?"

" I can not tell you."

At first Kevin looked dejected but he noticed she was holding up a piece of paper, or it looked like that but was all part of the hologram. Written on it was 'command display first most used H-skin. Kevin looked at the holograms face to see her looking away... well it looked like that anyway. Once again Kevin felt the A.I. was up to something. But he couldn't resist, after all it's not like he could really get caught.

" Ok.. uhh command display five most used H-skins."

" Five?"

" If I'm gonna look threw his shit I'm at least gonna get a drum roll out of it. Count down ya know?" Kevin leaned back against the counter, amused.

" Very well."

She shifted turning into number five, someone who looked to be a professor, probably from college. Four was Nazz as a kid, she had always been so nice to him no wonder. Three was Ed, no surprise there and following at two was Eddy. Kevin felt himself laughing at the scowl on the short kid. Looking back Eddy was way shorter then they made fun of him for. He could almost step on the dork. And finally one.

Kevin's laughter had faded as he looked down at his younger self. Green shirt, black pants, the hair sticking out of the red hat.. the whole nine yards. Kevin found himself bending over to meet his childhood image at eye level.

" Me?"

" Correct." Hana's normal voice sounded out, the lips of the hologram not moving. " After graduation Edd found it becoming harder to find a reason to speak with you and uphold the relationship you two had formed. He was also scared of being to pushy and needy and driving you away. But his loneliness and longing for you aloud him to develop me. Though Hana is an anagram of my title my original user interface name was... Kevin. It is slightly amusing now to deal with the 'real deal'."

" He would talk to kid me? But I was so mean to him back then."

" No. He preferred you a little older." In a flash an image of twenty one year old Kevin shot up knocking the real Kevin on his butt. He stared at the image. Edd... really missed him that much?

" He also preferred a variety of dress." Quickly flashes of holo Kevin appearing in different outfits, a few of which Kevin noticed was shirtless causing him to blush.

" Incase you were not aware this is another aspect of choices I do not agree with. Though it has been the result of my creation I have developed enough through the years to know that the real thing is better. To be fair after he started using me around the office he renamed me and gave me my settings that are the defaults today. My apologies if this was a bit of a shock, I gave sir a deadline to tell you about the use of your image and he missed it. Please do not take offense with these notion.. He is just making poor choices."

" No... I'm... more flattered. Kinda an ego boost really. I kinda knew the dork swung both ways but wasn't sure if he was interested in someone as stupid as me. Nice to know I'm working off more than just what I've been doing the past few days. Maybe I'll make a move faster."

" If you could manage that I would greatly appreciate it."

" Y.. you didn't just show me this so I would make a move right?"

" Of course not Kevin.. you gave the order, who was I to stop you, me benefiting was purely by chance." She smiled, that same smile from the elevator ride before. She had been trying to drop hints all along. She nodded and vanished and Kevin was left sitting on the floor with a knowing smirk on his face.

" She makes a good wingman."

" Sir your interview will be in one hour, but you have a meeting with members of the board before it happens."

" What on earth do they want, I've been doing almost exactly what they want, they can't attack me for one slip up. Can you give me the gist of what they are saying?"

" Something in relation to your "fling" with random boys hurting the company." Edd felt his hands grip the steering wheel tight, his body tensed.

" What..." He spoke with a low voice that writhed with rage. How dare they, and after all he has done for them.

" Should I perhaps run your skin program to increase Anger impact."

" No.. not this time.. I have something else in mind."

Edd arrived at the front door which was extraordinarily unusual. Normally he would go in the back and take an elevator there that would go straight up to his office. But today he hopped out of his car, tossing the keys to the valle who stumbled to catch them. Each step held pauropus as he stormed through security. The first floor lobby was generally very open, A glass elevator stood center while surrounding where the layers of office floors all with glass windows and glass walkways. It didn't take many steps before all eyes were on him from every floor that could sneak a glance and realise who it was. Whispers filled the unnaturally silent air, and a stillness took hold, say for Edd who charged to the elevator taking it up to the board room floor.

Edd was indeed a little prideful at the jump he caused in the mean sat round the table as he stormed in.

" M-Mr. Vincent.. what a surprise..." One of them hopped up to say, to be honest Edd had taken note to forgetting their names and instead remembering the names of his employees he felt mattered. " Too see you. " He added after poking Edds arm lightly, only to be met by flesh and a glare.

" Sit down please and quit making a fool of yourself." He spat, and the man proceeded to follow.

" IT has come to my attention that you deem my actions of last night unfit for the company of which is more than 80% mine and solely needs me to run it. You have somehow designated yourselves fit to know what can and can not hurt this company. Let me be the first to tell you that my ''RELATIONSHIP" with a MAN has nothing to do with how this company runs! You all had no problem when the tabloids were shoving some floozy against me! Infact your actions caused almost all of those rumors. How dare you think you are fit to tell me what I can and cannot do with my life. I have jumped through your hoops of ideas far too old for business today, I have followed every stupid rule you bunch of old farts and have yet to see the promised benefits. I wish for you to bare in mind that your necessity to this company is non existent, and I can remove you at any point in time I see fit. You are most fortunate that I am attending an Interview to clear up some of this mess. Something that wouldn't need cleaning if you didn't insist on making me out to be some kind of celebrity. So count your blessings that I am not wasting my precious time in dealing with you lot of ingrates and instead letting you be. But be warned you are all on thin ice. I can buy you all a million times over. Meeting adjourned."

Edd finished by staring them all down, some looked like they were almost shaking, as if Edd were so close to climbing on the table and punching them right between the eyes, and to be honest part of him was. But it would solve nothing. He left, earning a high five from one of the local tec workers who had been outside.

" Thank you for your hard work Jonathan." He added with a smile.

" No problem Mr. Vincent. Thanks for remembering me." He said sheepishly returning the smile.

" Of course, And please... Call me Double D." He offered his hand out to shake it. Cheers erupted around the office and various cat calls which caused Edd to smirk walking back over to the elevator to head up to his office.

" I'm proud of you sir."

" Thank You Hana.. I think that was long overdue."

**Good graces sorry for the wait. Just putting it out there 80% of that was written on my phone.. yeah. I love you guys that much. Sorry for the lack of updates and the short chapters its just been so hard to write traveling with spotty time and internet. More updates soon.**


	5. Step into that Night

**Hi everyone! As I type I am riding on a train! How super awesome cool am I? Very. For those wondering I WILL be typing this chapter on a laptop, the phone was far too stressful and slow and I'm sure you guys are at least mildly curious about what's going on so lets get back to it!**

Chapter 5: Step into that Night.

Edd sat in his office, chin resting on his crossed fingers. He couldn't work, he was too distracted. Hana had voiced her approval at Edds little stunt, only slightly reminding him he should have at least heard them out. But Edd was done with them. He wanted nothing to do with these type of fake business of 'growing' the brand. A brand that was hardly in need of growth. He instead took a moment to try to calm his thoughts. To be honest the idea of an interview stressed him. It was a means for the public to judge him as a person rather than based on what they should care about, his inventions. And Edd would admit on several occasions now some of his tendencies and mannerisms were far from the norm. Edd had only given interviews in regards to his work, spending most of the time explaining functions and theories with only a brief personal history added if asked. Edd was also worried about the fact that the one big question they were going to ask was the one Edd had no answer to. What was his relationship with the strapping young fellow he was seen with. Edd leaned back sighing in his chair. Really the whole thing was just too complicated for Edd's taste, he would much rather discuss or explain molecular structure theories with a pigeon then try to unravel the underlying mysteries that laid within their relationship. Social protocol would dictate three or four dates before titles are given. Before labels are made. Though they were already friends he feared more the reaction of Kevin who would for sure read the interview. Hazel announced the reporter was here and Edd let her in, standing from his desk as she entered.

She was mousy and blond, wearing a dark read suit and skirt, white frilly blouse, carrying a bag no doubt full of equipment, a slightly whelmed look in her eyes. No doubt Hana had hand picked the person to give the interview based on track record. A rookie with a nice degree from Brown no doubt. Edd flashed a genuine smile to reassure her he would not bite and she seemed to take to it.

" Good afternoon Mr. Vincent. My name is Sally Sparrow, I'm with Time."

" Good lord 'Time'? Surly they have better things to report on."

" Well Mr. Vincent your assistant made it clear you wanted a trusted source of news instead of a tabloid."

" Very true, and please, call me Edd." He put out his hand and she shook it lightly. " I hope you don't mind but as standard protocol I feel I must know a little about you." He gestured to the seat made up on the other side of his desk. She sat down resting

" R-right. Well, I'm a middle child of four, my mother and father are from southern Iowa as am I. I'm 25 Years old and got my degree at Brown for journalism and humanities. And I've been working at time for only three months so I am over the moon you would give me such an opportunity."

" Well I enjoy working with people who have an open mind and come in with a pure way of thinking. Many of your elders in your field might come in with a bise to me, good or bad. I feel a true reflection of myself should be given by someone who does not want to go for ratings or to keep me safe. Are we understood?"

" Of course. Now..." She reached in her bag pulling out a small recorder and note pad. Edd watched her a bit bored as she set it up, checking her mic and going over her notes one last time. But Edd enjoyed giving opportunities to those who deserved them, and no doubt if she did a good job this would rocket her career.

" This is a personal Interview so we will also be needing a few personal details from you other then recent events is that acceptable?"

" Yes."

" Now first you have never been interviewed before, is that correct?"

" Yes."

" Can you explain why?"

" I find it odd that people would care about the man rather than the gifts he offers. I made these innovations with no intention of making a quick buck or obtaining fame. I have done so mainly because I love to Invent, I always have. As a child I was always building with scrap found around the house or in a garage. From a movie screen to a city made out of cardboard boxes, even quite literal elevator shoes. Such a desire never ceased so I mearly steered majority of my efforts to solving issues."

" Extraordinary. So you have been inventing since childhood?"

" I have had an interest in learning my whole life, application of what I have learned was also a constant desire, my friends found uses for my intellect and a love of inventing was born."

" What are you views on the attention thats put towards you, you say it was not your intention but how do you feel about it now that you have it."

" Uncomfortable to be honest. The money from selling my inventions has been a great help to fund more research and build this company. But I lack the understanding of the fascination people have with me as a person. I fear that they will be quite board when this is published. My apologies." Edd laughed and Sally seemed to nervously join in.

" To be honest Edd the Idea of celebrities are formed around Celebration of people like you. People who should be Celebrated and looked up too. Admiration seems to have turned to obsession now a days no doubt, but you are a man deserving of celebration."

" You are the second person to tell me that." Edd said with a fond smile.

" Who was the first?" she asked tilting her head.

" The mystery man in question."

" Ah r-right!" She quickly flipped through her notes, probably trying to transition to those questions while the mood was light.

" May I ask who this person is?"

" You May, his name is Kevin Barr. It seems the tabloids have gotten that much right."

" So what is Mr. Barr to you?"

" ... A friend. Or well... lets see. Kevin and I grew up together, in the same little cul de sac, and he was my bully. Well I say mine but rather he retaliated against my friends and some of our antics. After an incident though we all banded together. And were friends after that point. In middle school we began growing closer and by high school we were the best of friends. He was captain of both the baseball and football teams and would protect me from being bothered by other more cruel students. I also would help him with his studies. He is an extraordinarily bright fellow despite what people think. Clever, and amazing with mechanics and machines. And a pretty good cook." Edd added that last one with a fond smile. He stood up, causing some alarm to the young reporter who seemed to had been lost taking notes. But he only swept round to the other side of his office garbing a photo of the whole gang and there prom photo.

" Here you go. Thats us as children. And later we attended prom with our other dates and felt the need to take the couple photo together."

" You went to prom together?"

" Ah yes well it was done in groups. Both Kevin and I took the bullet for some friends of ours who were scared to go with each other, it being a slightly different time and part of the country, them both being girls. So Kevin and I posed as there dates, and at the dance allowed them to have there fun safely. That night... was something else."

Edd stood in front of his mirror in his room, adjusting his tie, hat resting on the dresser. He had wanted to perhaps take this moment to go without the trademark symbol, but his hair was not working, he could never possibly show hair this messy. He shoved it on disgruntledly and headed for the door. Sighing at the absence of parents wishing to take photos, he tried to get out of his house as fast as he could to avoid thinking about it too much. Outside he saw an out of place limo parked across the street. His friends and their parents all gathered around taking photos. He hurried over to his 'date' standing with a dress to match her vibrant blue hair.

" Looking sharp Double Dream boat. Shame were only pretend dates."

" I feel that Nazz would be most distraught if you were to leave her side for me." Marie gave Edd a soft kiss on the cheek silently thanking him with her smile. Edd had grown to love this Marie, she was a good friend when not clotheslining him in the hallway for a kiss. He smiled back happy she had found someone.

" Double D! You look awesome dude!" Naz said hurrying over, holding up her green dress.

" Thank you Nazz, You too look stunning. Your date is very lucky."

" Hope you don't mean me." Kevin walked over from his parents offering a fist up for Edd to bump. Edd stared at the boy almost starstruck, Kevin looked absolutely breathtaking, Beautiful in every sense of the word.

" Lookin good dude." He smiled, and Edd melted inside. But outside he just smiled back, flashing his gap teeth.

" You as well look very handsome." Edd could have almost sworn he saw a light pink dust the gingers cheeks.

" Double DAT ASS hun! Looking soooo fine!" Nat ran over swinging an arm around Edd's shoulder. " Holy crap your cute lets ditch the ruse and you can go as my arm candy."

" Please Nathan you cannot be serious."

" Like a heart attack baby!" Edd said trying to hold back his giggles. Nat was almost constantly flirting with him, by this point Edd had just taken it as how the strange fellow interacts with people. Which is liable to get him punched one day... again.

" Hey back of Nat!" Kevin said pulling Nats arm off Edd's shoulder. For some odd reason Kevin was never too fond of Nats flirtations actions, especially towards Edd. Once when pressed he had explained that Edd was more innocent than everyone else Nat messed with and he didn't want Edd to be messed with.

" Aww sorry for not paying attention baby." Nat snuck around to stand between the two with one on either side. " You can both be apart of the nat equation." Both Kevin and Edd jumped as a strong hand firmly grabbed a hand full of butt cheek.

" NAT!" Kevin reeled back a fist and Nat let go to run off, leading Kevin to chase him.

" You know me sweet heart always playing hard to get!" Nat skipped until he was met with a glaring Rave.. His date. The two ganged up on him and Edd tried to watch the seen and keep from bubbling over with laughter. He soon felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. He was greeted to the site of his two lifelong best friends in suits. Eds hardly seemed to fit the tall figure, the shirt just barely poking up showing his belly. And Eddy looked as if he had enough jell in his hair to grease a train.

" My folks want pictures of all three of us. My mom said she will get copies for yours."

" Much obliged."

The three found their respective dates and headed over to pose. All three standing there with there old Kanker sore.

" Think we would believe us if we told our younger selves who we went to prom with." Eddy murmured to Edd.

" Hardly. I believe I might have vomited at the thought due to fear, but it is less of a date for me so I believe only your younger self would be troubled."

" Yeah? Well what about you Ed."

" The toast must accept his fate if he is destined to be with butter... because buttered toast is the best toast."

" Why Ed, That was beautiful."

" Yeah you're a regular poet einstein." Eddy joked before snaking an arm around around Lee and whispering something in her ear. Lee only smiled, giggling slightly, Whispering back.

Soon the gang all gathered for group pictures. Nat and Rave stood at the far left, than Kevin with Nazz who stood holding hands with Marie behind there backs. Edd stood next to marie and then Eddy, Lee, May and Edd. For a moment ed could have sworn he felt something nudge his hand, but when blindly reached out nothing was there.

Later that evening he found himself sat at a table trying to pick away at the provided snacks. His 'date' Marie was out dancing with Nazz. Everyone else too seemed to be dancing with their respective partners, Say for Kevin who was near the food just at the border of the dance floor. And from the looks of it he was keeping a close protective eye on the girls. But when a few songs passed and no one seemed to notice the too, he relaxed and made his way towards Edd. Walking with a power and grace Edd wasn't sure Kevin knew he possessed.

" Hey dork." Kevin smiled sitting down. Yelling slightly over the music.

" Greetings.. how are our 'dates'."

" No ones messin with em, Either they don't care or haven't noticed. Either way they're safe."

" It appeared there concern and this plan was in vain?"

" I don't know about that. Better safe than sorry. And we got that sweet couple pic out of it." Kevin Joked. Edd had been rather surprised when entering the old gym he pulled Edd from Marie allowing Nazz and Marie to take their picture together. Leaving the two to stand in as a couple for their picture.

" It was the only way to get in. Besides my mom wanted one, and it would've looked lame if it was just me." Edd laughed.

" Hardly, you are about the only male within our school who would have to show up to school naked to harm your coolness, in fact that may add to it."

" Y-you really think I'm that cool?"

" Yes but for common decency to not attempt to prove me right."

" Haha.. naw dude.. that'd be Nat's area of expertise." The two laughter for a moment until Kevin fell silent turning towards the dance floor.

" I-it might hurt my coolness levels if I go to this thing but don't dance." He fidgeted with the table cloth. An odd action from Edds perspective. Perhaps he was ancy or board. Edd turned back to the dance floor.

" It might." as if on cue the two saw Nat get slapped by Rave for no doubt grinding too close. " Then again it might not."

A few moments held before Kevin abruptly stood up. Nearly knocking his chair over.

" Well Might or might not... wanna dance?" He asked looking down at the stunned by as Moves like Jagger started playing.

" S-Sure."

Not long the two found himself in a strange non official dance contest with Eddy Edd Nat and some of the other boys. All of the horrible dance moves broke out, anyone that could be associated with an object or action like 'sprinkler' or 'driving the bus' were unleashed and fits of laughter filled the gym. The song ended and cheering issued, Edd and Kevin stood there out of breath as a slow song came on. The two being center of a very crowded dance floor Edd wasn't completely sure how to get off. But he glanced over to Kevin who was gesturing for a dance, and despite Edds screaming thoughts his heart acted and he took Kevin's hand. And they slow danced.

" Might as well now that we got the pic to prove it." Kevin joked, and Edd just tried to control his heart. Soon though that song pasted and Edd waited for Kevin to let go of his hand, but he appeared to be waiting for the next song. Soon 'Thats my jam' filled the room. And the two began dancing again. Edd felt his anxiety melt away as he and Kevin spun and jumped and swayed.

Later in the night Kevin was awarded Prom King to no ones surprise. Along with some other girl who Edd had never cared to know. He only voted for Kevin. The girl though seemed to want her Prom Queen dance to be with her date. Leaving Kevin to find his own. Edds heart nearly broke out of his chest when Kevin looked at him.

" Kevin this hardly stands for social conventions! There are plenty of girls."

" Edd the only chick I wanna dance with is currently stepping on marie's shoes. I need a quietly dancer, besides we're just dancing. Fuck 'social conventions' and dance one last time with me dork. Its just a dance."

Edd tried to convince himself of that as Kevin took his hand again, and as the gasps let out. He screamed it in his mind as a hand found the small of his back.

" Friends?"

" F-friends."

And Kevin let off a dorky grin.

" That was such a sweet gesture for your friends."

" Indeed. They are together now, out in the open, I was happy to make that dance special for someone."

" Was it not special for you?"

" ... It was very special for me." Edd sat back down. Lost a bit in thought. It almost appeared as though the two might have almost begun a relationship then. However short lasting with college getting in the way. To be honest Edd had tried his best to avoid Kevin without appearing to obvious, that night was the last straw in his mind and he would break if Kevin had let out one more joking flirting gesture.

" So what were the two of you doing in chicago, if we could get back to clearing your image."

" Yes well, recently Kevin has moved business to town and we have reconnected. I had received Tickets to a cubs game from the mayor of Chicago and offered them as a gift to him, he choice to invite myself. In simple terms... It was our first... Date."

The young reporter seemed to brighten at this, not in that found a scoop way either.

" Congratulations Mr. Vincent." She said. Edd realised she probably picked up on the feelings being long holding.

" Please 'Edd'. And no congratulations are necessary, it is not like we are getting married." Though a mental image did appear at that idea. Edd picked up the baseball that he had placed at his desk earlier. Smiling fondly at it. That date felt as though it happened years ago rather than a day.

" So would you call you two a couple."

" I feel that would be rushing it to title us as such, but providing as well as the first date went that is a strong possibility." Edd set the ball back down straightening up again in his chair.

" Will we see you too together for the charity ball this week."

" I hadn't thought about it... but confidentially... its a good Idea so you just may."

" Well I had more questions but I feel you have given me enough for your needs. Any last things you might want to add.

Edd was about to say something when his phone buzzed, excusing himself he grabbed it flipping it open to see a text from Kevin.

' On a scale from 1 to 10 how open would you be to dinner out tonight?'

Ed smiled fondly.

" Perhaps add a note that Kevin is still physically active and neither of us is afraid of a law suite if the paparazzi decide to bother us again in such a ridiculous manner." Edd said while standing up grabbing his jacket and exiting. " If you will excuse me now, Hana will see you out if you don't mind."

' I am near famished as of right now, how would you feel about a lunch at a restaurant now?'

' Hell yeah! I got just the place!'

" I've got date number two!" Edd hollered back at Sally.

"So.. this is what you had in mind." Edd said staring at Kevin as he presented a small local hamburger joint.

" Well look this place is super good food and low key, I know you don't like to get caught so I figured we would work with baby steps, also here is your discuss."

Kevin plopped on a red black and yellow knitted cap with fake dreadlocks, earning an unamused look from Edd.

" Kevin this will no longer be necessary. I took care of it."

" Huh? What do you mean?"

" I gave my story, no more hiding, I am done with hiding." Edd pushed open the door quickly ordering his food. Kevin caught up slightly shocked, added in his order and paid.

" So... your coming out?" Edd glared at kevin slightly. " I don't mean like that dork."

" I am done with hiding, If i wish for a relationship with you to truly begin I must not show shame or fear. I wish to show my pride." Edd stuffed some fries in his mouth, grimacing at how salty they were. But before he could realise it Kevin had leaned across the table pecking Edd on the lips. It was quick, hardly a kiss even. One that a child might give their crush not knowing what really to do, but with Edd he saw restraining in kevin's eyes.

" Thanks."

" Y-you are quite welcome." The two turned to their burgers but a quick flash of Kevin licking his lips did not go unnoticed by Edd.

" Salty."

After that simple word Edd decided to focus all mental power on his meal trying desperately to get through it.

Edd had recovered slightly halfway through and figured he might as well approach Kevin in regards to the ball, given he might need time to find some proper attire.

" Kevin."

" Uh.. yeah?"

" I was hoping that perhaps you would accompany me to the public servants charity ball. It is something my company puts on every year and in the past I was forced to go with an actress date."

" Boo hoo." Kevin joked. And Edd laughed.

" I was hoping you could accompany me seeing how I would much rather spend the night by your side then any other."

" So it would be like prom?"

" Similar yes."

" And we would actually be actual dates."

" uh.. yes. Is that an issue?"

" No! no.. " Kevin ducked down to look at his food. From Edd's seat he could see the corners of his mouth pinned to his cheeks.

" Its fucking rad.." he added. Though Edd could not see it completely, he assumed that Kevin's ever private dorky grin was plastered on his face. Pleased with the reaction, Edd returned to his meal.

" I got some conditions though."

" Conditions?"

" Well... one... really. We go on my bike."

" Kevin, I'm not sure how well that will work."

" Come on! I've seen the news clips for that event, everyone comes in style. And so far almost every date you've driven. You had your chance to announce... 'us'... so let me have mine."

" I really do not have a choice do I."

" Technically we have to arrive together to be considered going together and no matter what, I'm showin' up on my bike."

" I'm impressed... But you have to wear a suite. A ' Monkey Suit' as you would put it. Bow tie and everything. Just like prom."

" Do we get to walk in arm in arm?"

" We do."

" Then I'm sold!" Kevin added with a smirk.

****

A/N sorry bout the out of place songs. Cause I had my headphones while I was on the train and listening to my music while writing I put in mostly non period music. But hey I haven't exactly told when this all takes place so whatever. Hope you enjoyed and updates soon. 


	6. A New Favorite Night

**A/N Ok so I totally could have finished this on the train a week ago but this old lady that was next to me kept looking over and reading and that made me feel weird. I almost started rushing it so I stopped... and then proceeded to procrastinate finishing for a week but in my defence this whole fic is me procrastinating another fanfiction. If you are a frequent reader of mine... ya know what im talkin bout. So sorry for the delay, we are nearing the end, so lets have some fun!**

Chapter 6: A New Favorite Night.

Edd found himself adjusting his tie in the mirror. His hat sitting on the dresser. Though Kevin had seen him without his hat now, most of the world still had not, and looking at the unruly mess that manifested on his head, today was not the day.

For the past week Kevin returned back to his apartment and his place of work. The two had hardly spoken say for Edd checking in to see if Kevin was going to hold up his side of the bargain, and also to make sure Kevin would bring an extra helmet for riding on his death trap. It was quite relaxing to be honest. Edd had continued to enter the front of the building each day, greeting his workers; and tossing a triumphant smile over towards the board members, enjoying the angry or nervous looks on their faces. All in all Edd felt things were changing for the better.

Edd fidgeted fixing his tie again.

" Please keep in mind you're not getting married sir, there is no need for nerves and your tie cannot reach any more symmetry without science stepping in."

" I know Hana, it's just. This night is what I've been dreaming of since high school, and I thought I had missed my chance at prom."

" You kind of did sir."

" I honestly, as a kid, didn't think there was a chance in all the world. But now there is more then a chance, there is a solid hope. All of these years I can finally give happiness a chance. I'm always happy and confident when I'm with him. I would be over the moon if we were friends again. But this..."

The smile on Edd's face was heartbreakingly happy, and he could see it in Hana's eyes. Over the years Edd had theorized an A.I. could become just an I. And seeing Hana smile back he felt as though they were just friends. She reached out. Her hands hovering over his shoulders being careful not to clip the pixels.

" I am happy for you Edd." Her smile was real and genuine, like that of a mother who had not been absent from his life.

" Thank you."

Outside an engine revved, Kevin was downstairs.

" Give em hell boss."

" I shall."

Grabbing his hat Edd walked outside looking at the sharp dressed stud straddling two hundred and fifty pounds of hot metal, and his heart leapt knowing that In that movement Kevin was his.

" You look hot." Kevin said handing Edd the helmet.

" You do not look so shabby yourself." Edd smirked as he delicately shoved the helmet onto his head. Kevin reaching forward to help with the straps. Kevin offered a hand and Edd climbed on, falling lightly on the back seat, his arms falling around Kevin's waist, squeezing tight. It had been years since they last road together and Edd had to admit there was an air of excitement, and he trusted Kevin was smart enough to use it. Though on occasion in their teen years he had a tendency to show off. Kevin's arm came round and patted Edds thigh letting him know they were leaving and Edd blushed, burying his helmet covered head as far into Kevin's back as he could without merging with. Then the two were off.

Along the ride Edd loosened up and sat back slightly. This mode of transportation had some positive to it. With the helmet no one could see it was him. Just two dudes in suits on a motorcycle. Edd would have to invest in one or two and have Kevin teach him how to ride for sneaker getaways, if the need were to arise again; though something told Edd after these events the problem might simply fade.

The two pulled up to a line of limos and luxury cars that slowly unloaded guests to a red carpet. Each guest being met with flashes of cameras and shouting journalists. Security tried to stop the two from lining up but Edd flashed his invite and soon the bike pulled up.

The flashes stopped and all fell to a hush as the red Indian motorcycle pulled up. Kevin stood it up, balancing it so Edd could climb off. Edd removed his helmet, careful of not pulling off his hat, and was greeted with cheers and applause. Edd fixed his hat, giving his helmet to Kevin who had just climbed off. A new silence fell as Kevin placed both helmets in the compartments at the side and tossed his keys to the vale, giving the kid a glare that seemed to say, ' You better walk it ass hole'. Kevin offered his arm to Edd. Which Edd took. The reporters were dead silent in awe, and Edd could swear he could hear the producers yelling in there earbuds. The two sauntered slowly taking it in. Kevin leaning over whispering in Edd's ear.

" I know you're breathtaking but this is ridiculous." Kevin leaned back smiling looking at Edd's slightly flushed face.

" Oh hush now."

" How does it feel to be the arm candy rather than to have some?"

" Are you going to be this clever all night or is this a problem alcohol can solve."

" The comments won't stop but the alcohol will make them less clever. "

" EDD!"

The two turned to see the young mousy reporter who seemed to have wiggled her way to the front of the crowd. Every single reporter looking at her with venom in their eyes but none saying anything out of shock.

" Why Miss Sparrow, Good to see you. I enjoyed your article, very tasteful." Edd spoke casually, stunning the rest of the reporters.

" I liked it better." Kevin added with a wink.

" Ah yes, Miss Sparrow? Kevin. Kevin, Miss Sparrow."

" Pleasure to meet you." Kevin offered out his hand for a handshake that near crippled the girl.

" Likewise. I was so glad to catch you two here. Kevin I hate to be a bother but the article was such a hit the want me to do a second, would it be alright if we did a follow up interview with you, if thats not too intrusive."

" No that'd be rad! I can promote my business a little too, right?"

" Of course."

" Well be best be going in, you are not getting pleasant looks." Edd offered to shake her hand slipping a card into her hand. Adding with a whisper " If they become hostile simply contact this fellow who should be here under my clock, I'm already covered." Edd winked and she giggled in return looking at the ginger who seemed to be messing up his hair in an effort to fix it. Edd leaned back taking Kevin's arm again.

" Kevin please your attempts to improve your hair has only made it worse, leave it be."

" It would be better with my hat."

" Why did you not bring it?"

" ... You'd let me wear it?"

" I am wearing mine." Kevin paused staring at Edd wide eyed. Then quick as you could blink he reached around for his back pocket pulling out the old cap and placing it on his head.

" Ahh... much better." Edd just smiled, he gave one last wave to Sally before heading in.

Most of the evening consisted of mingling. The fellow party goers seemed less shocked at Edd's date, in fact they hardly paid mind to it. The evening carried on and the two made their way around the room, making introductions and holding light conversations. The music curled to a waltz and before Edd realized he was being pulled away from a German benefactor and onto the dance floor. Once again, like so many years ago, Edd found himself in the warm arms of his old friend. Who took his hand, one hand around the waist. Edd's found Kevin's shoulder. The beet bounced and Kevin pulled Edd into a waltz.

" I didn't know you knew how to dance, not formally at least."

" Well, once danced with someone, who was a super good dancer. But all I could do was do that cruddy high school prom sway back and forth and do some silly dancing. I figured I'd better up my game If I wanted to dance with this good looking guy again."

" You don't say. Kevin you're incorrigible." Edd looking away, the smile clear on his face along with a light blush. But he would lose it if he looked into Kevin's eyes any longer. Kevin took advantage of this and leaned in close, his lips only a mere inch away from Edd's ear.

" Does that mean you like me?" He spoke in a whisper that sent electric shivers down Edds spine, Edds smile grew.

" Indeed it does."

The two spun gracefully, there laughter and smiles making the dance floor shine. Before the two realized nearly the whole room had stopped and were watching them. The music slowed and the two stopped, simply gazing into each others eyes. Edd felt his heart was about to leap from his throat, staring into those beautiful green eyes, feeling a warmth spread all over him as Kevin held him close. Before he lost all control of himself, he broke away, with the excuse of needing some fresh air.

Edd stood on a balcony looking over the city below. Edd's building could be seen in the distance, it stood like the center jewel in the crown of lights that was the city. He looked at it remarking at how much things have changed, something he had been doing a lot as of late. It wasn't long before Kevin appeared beside him, a glass of champagne for each of them.

" I'm not sure if you really needed fresh air or a break from me but I don't do too well in there with tons of smart people I don't know." Kevin handed Edd his glass.

" No I truly needed the air, and I do not know what you mean. You are charming enough. They all seemed quite won over by you."

" In that kinda way a puppy wins over people by chasing its tail, I'm not classy enough for this crowd, and far from smart enough." Kevin took a swig of the chapagaon looking away from Edd towards the city. Slouching, arms resting on the banister. Edd was shocked.

" Do you really think so little of your self?" Kevin didn't look up or speak a word, Edd took this as an ashamed 'yes.' Edd set his glass down before reaching out, placing his figures lightly under Kevins chin, guiding his gaze back towards Edd.

" Kevin In all my years of knowing you, never once have I considered you stupid. You are clever, brave, and a great leader; and your mechanical skills are quite something."

Kevin stood up straight, taking Edd's hand in his, holding it there for a moment.

"Eddward,"

Kevin spoke the name with such tenderness, such feeling Edd felt his heart flutter. Tingles erupting from each inch of skin in contact with Kevins.

" When we were kids, I always thought... you were something else. I don't think I really knew what that was..." He joked looking away lowering the hands between them. " But there was something. In highschool I held back so much, I was just... confused. I kinda thought I really only liked ya cause you looked so girly."

Kevin looked at Edd apologetically, Edd returned with an unamused look.

" Ahah... uh.. but... When you started toning up, and growing up, I realised not only was it not the fact that you kinda looked like a girl, but... this wasn't some curiosity. I will own up to kinda knowingly having a crush on you at prom, and I feel like shit for never saying anything back then. To be honest... I didn't realise how deep my feelings went till college. I still hadn't really owned up to myself. Despite looking forward to each online chat or call with you I tried dating. Nothing ever lasted. And by the time I had owned up to my feelings, we were out of school and getting on with our lives."

Kevin could hardly look Edd in the eye, he instead eyed his glass of champagne and reached for it.. downing the whole thing. Avoiding Edd's slightly shocked face.

" When we graduated... and I went up to see you... I was ready to confess but I saw you with some girl and thought I had missed my chance."

Edd recalled the moment he was referring too. His graduation Kevin had shown up. It was the last time he had seen him face to face. The girl he was referring too might have been a friend, some of the girls were overly fond of Edd, often clinging to his arm or giving him a kiss or two on the cheek, but it was just there way of being friendly.

" I'll admit.. I kinda... avoided you, until recently. Partly because you were becoming kinda intimidating with the fame and company and what not. Partly cause my feelings weren't going away. Eddward Vincent..."

Kevin took both of Edd's hands. Thumbs gently stroking Edd's skin.

" It is long overdue... But..." Kevins gripp tightened, his head looking down at their hands. " I'm in love with you."

The moment held, silent between them, nothing but faint music in the distance, not even there breathing could be heard. Edd let go of Kevin's hands, who had still yet to look up. Kevin shrank back slightly.

" I-.. i'm sorry." He whispered, and Edd could hear the tremor in his throat.

Kevin jumped slightly as he felt two hands placed on either side of his face, guiding him back to look at Edd, who held an affectionate warm smile on his face, and tears in his eyes.

" For what." Edd spoke in a whisper, and before Kevin could answer, Edd pulled him in for a kiss.

It was light, warm, the lips touching ever so softly sending ripples of pleasure and excitement down the young man's spine. Edd could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the warmth spreading up his neck, into his face, across his shoulders. Soon he was sure there wasn't a part of him that wasn't flushed.

Edd broke away, the cool night breeze cooling his face slightly. Opening his eyes he was met with an extraordinarily shocked look on Kevin's face. Eyes wide, jaw dropped, bright red cheeks, the works. Edd removed his hands from there place and turned, looking for his glass. Upon finding it he drank nearly half before chancing another glance at Kevin.

His jaw had shut, his eyes no longer wide but now focused with new found determination. Edd hardly had time to react before his shoulders were gripped, his face cupped, and he was pulled into a passionate kiss.

Kevins kiss was hard and a little rough. Edd could feel his slightly chapped lips moving against his own, a hand diving under Edd's hat to grip his hair. Edd felt his knees nearly gave out, his hand letting the glass crash to the floor before wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck, his hands playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. An arm found its way around Edds waist pulling him closer. Pressed up against Kevin's chest Edd could nearly make out the muscle tone underneath. The two felt there balance wavering and Kevin broke away looking for some wall to shove Edd against. Edd gripped Kevins coller bring him to meet Edds eyes.

" Lets go." Edd spoke, his voice ragged and strained, breathy almost. Kevin smirked.

" My place or yours." Kevin gripped Edds ass. Edd's face grew even more red for a moment before returning the smirk. Edd leaned, planting a trail of kisses down Kevins jawline and his neck, while his knee found a hot spot between Kevin's legs and nudged.

" Holy fuck!" Kevin hissed out. Grabbing the banister for support.

" How about yours?" Edd whispered in Kevin's ear before giving it a quick lick and returning the ass grab.

In an instant, Kevin stood up straight, causing Edd a bit of confusion before he was hoisted up onto Kevin's shoulder, walking back towards the ballroom and towards the exit. Edd catching some odd glances from his view on kevins shoulder.

" Kevin.. Kevin please! Put me down! Do you have any idea how this looks?"

" You embarrassed me with your cute shenanigans at the baseball game, this is revenge." Kevin swiftly made his way halfway up the grand staircase overlooking the ballroom before stopping. He turned around to face the room, which had all about just quieted down, looking at the ginger in the baseball cap holding a man of which they could only see his butt.

" If I may have your attention." Kevin started, gaining the rest of the eyes. " I'm gonna borrow Mr. Vincent here for the rest of the night. Our sincerest apologies if we missed talking to you but get in line cause I've been waiting nearly 15 years for this." Kevin turned back around charging up the stares, the now revealed genius desperately trying to cover his face under his hat.

Kevin rushed over to the valle simply grabbing the keys from the man and asking where it was parked, before springing down the street with Edd still on his shoulder. All Edd could be thankful for was the fact that most of the media had left and due to Kevins speed, none had seemingly caught them. Though embarrassment aside, Edd was thankful for much more than that. The excitement that rushed through him was like none other he had ever experienced. Even as they road, speeding down the streets, Edd hardly noticed. He was actually trying to distract Kevin out of pure amusement without any second thought to the repercussions of those actions. His hands massaged Kevin's chest, each stroke moving closer and closer downward to the price, but Edd never went for it. Despite Edd's teasing Kevin was strong, only the occasional growl could be heard from the ginger over the roar of the engen. Infact Edd didn't see his effect till the bike stopped in front of Kevin's apartment. Kevin jumping off only allowing Edd to briefly glance his stoic, yet red, face, befor Edd was hoisted up onto Kevin's shoulder again. Kevin finally put him back down to open the front door to his apartment building, but soon was pulling Edd up three flights of stairs and over to Kevin's door. A little fumbling with the keys on Kevins part, with Edd distracting him, but soon the door was open and the too hurried inside. Kevin slamming it shut with his foot and immediately pressing Edd against the nearest wall, kissing him fiercely. Neither tried to turn on lights as they pawed at each others clothing, Kevin trying to guide Edd towards the bedroom. A lamp was knocked over, some books as well, and it sounded as though something broke, but the two paid no mind.

The two found their way to Kevin's bed, Kevin pushing Edd upon it, climbing over him like some sort of predator. Edds shirt was gone, as was Kevins. Kevins hands glided down Edds chest to his pants, starting to work away at them. Kevin was ready to pounce when Edd stopped him for a moment.

" Kevin... I love you too."

And with that Kevin was undone and the two intertwined in a heated night of passion and love making, trying to make up for lost years.

Edd awoke in a sea of maroon sheets, a light smell of sweat held in the air. He could now see the brick walls of Kevin's apartment, adorned with picture frames, posters, and a random street sign here and there. Edd not wanting to move from the warm figure nuzzled next to him, instead turned his head towards the sun filled window. He had no idea what time it was, nor did he care. He began attempting to observe Kevins bedroom, now that he could see it, without disturbing the male next to him. The door appeared to be open, giving Edd a small glimpse into the rest of the apartment, It all seemed to be brick walls decorated with warm colors. From the bedroom alone it had a clear feel of a bachelor pad. Edd noticed a picture frame on the bedside table and saw looking back at him, a picture of a younger Edd dressed in prom gear chatting with someone just off frame. Photographed Edd seemingly unaware of the photographer. Edd was about to move to examine the image closer but felt Kevin stirring next to him, a strong arm wrapping around his bare stomach pulling him close. Edd shifted around to face the ginger, finding him fast asleep. Edd touched Kevins cheek ever so gently, tracing some of the light freckles that adorned his face. Kevin moved against his hand, nuzzling into it.

" l-... love." Kevin mumbled, still seemingly asleep.

" Yes." Edd whispered.

" Love ya Double D."

Edd smiled, amused, before leaning in and kissing him lightly. Whispering a return 'love you too'.

" Awake already?" Kevin asked, stirring, not opening his eyes.

" Apparently. Though I do not know the time."

Kevin pulled away reaching for his phone where it would be on the night stand by his side, finding it wasn't there he remembered it was probably still in his pocket. Kevin hoisted himself up, sliding over to the edge of the bed looking for them. Pulling his pants up off the floor he fished out his phone, wiping his eyes trying to get them to adjust to read the time. He opted for just holding it out for Edd to read.

" It's nearly Noon, we should get up." Edd said rising up but Kevin pulled him back down.

" Double D, I think we missed our chance to get out of bed in the morning, lets just stay here and try again tomorrow." Kevin said as he planted kisses down Edd's spine.

" Kevin please, we don't have to leave the apartment, but we must at least get out of bed and eat something. Its not healthy to put off eating." Edd started pulling away befor Kevin grabbed him, forcing him down onto the bed again, Kevin on top of him.

" In a minute," Kevin whispered leaning in to the crook of Edds neck, starting to suck at the already sore and marked flesh.

" How about now." Edd spoke grabbing Kevins chin, and staring into his eyes. Kevin giving Edd a disappointed look before climbing off and jumping into a pair of sweatpants.

" You go ahead and shower, I'll go cook something."

Edd nodded and made his way over to the bathroom. When he emerged he found the bedroom empty, a smell of bacon filling the air with a happy sizzling sound. Edd quickly finding his underwear and a shirt, he dressed walking out of the bedroom, leaving his hat on the bed. As expected Kevin's place was brick walls with dark furniture. A black couch sat opposite of a rather large flat screen with an array of consciously and games. Edd made his way up a few small steps taking note how picked up it seemed. Not his standard of clean, but cleaner than he had expected. As he made his way to the kitchen something on the wall caught his eye.

Edd walked over to examine it. It was him, more or less, a cover of a magazine he had been in last year. He had recognised it so fast because in his years of publicity he had been featured many times, but not often on the cover of his favorite science news magazine. Scanning the wall he noticed more and more framed covers or article clippings. None from tabloids. Edd felt his heartbeat pick up as he looked upon the wall with well dressed and posed Edd's looking back at him. He couldn't help but feel flattered.

" Checkin out my Eddward shrine eh double dork?" Edd turned around a little caught of guard. Kevin was setting down a few plates of food at the table.

" Apparently. You seem quite enamored with this fellow."

" I am." Kevin said making his way over.

" Should I be jealous?" Edd smirked.

" Now that would be interesting." Kevin chuckled, placing his hands on Edds hips, pulling him close for a kiss. " Eat fast, yer gonna need the energy for round two." Kevin joked letting go to sit down at his place.

" Given last night it would actually be round seven." Edd joked, Kevin didn't say a word, instead Edd watched as Kevin tried not to let a goofy smile cross his face.

**A/N Hahaha sorry no lemon. maybe one day I'll write some sex scenes separate. Lord knows I put in more than I had originally intended ( dats for you guys). But it is still so short, sorry. One more chapter and were done! I had not intended this to be this long so I'm actually quite proud.**


	7. Beat cha to the Punch

**Woah that took me way long to get back to this, but I am neck deep in school work so my apologies if it doesn't hold to standard. To be honest I just kinda wanted to finish it to get it out of my head. I may go back and change it.. or i'm considering doing a comic of it or some of the key scenes this winter so who knows.**

Chapter 7: Beat cha to the Punch

Edd sat in his office, admiring his handiwork while fidgeting with his favorite office decoration. Over the year Edd had developed a habit of running his fingers over the warn lases of the home run baseball. It helped him think. And after a year of thinking it was becoming tethered, and the autograph sharpie ink fading. Kevin used to scold him for that. How silly. Kevin scolding Edd. Though he didn't for long after Edd took them to the world series game, Cubs Vs Miami, He got all the autographs he could need after that. The baseball kept Edd focused, far more than the Kevin hologram ever did. The absence of Hana's sass was a bonus. Though it was still present, she lessened after he took better hold of his company. He sat, sensing every fiber of the string that held the ball together, running his fingers through the grooves, looking at the prototype specs of the flying car. To think a year ago it was just some silly side project, to keep him sane, to help him relax. But now they were actually going to build it. Technically it was a car that could interchange with the flight and control of a plane, despite it was more meant for flying, taking into account the weight difference. It was still a remarkable achievement. He had even received help from Kevin on several occasions when it came to basic mechanics and the design of the car. It oddly felt like there project baby. An odd idea, but one that left edd giddy. Edd smiled shifting in his chair.

" Sir" Hana appeared. " Your boy toy has arrived." she added a smirk.

" Send him in." Edd chucked, standing up to greet his 'man'.

" Hey Babe." He walked in, a goofy grin desperately trying to be hidden by his usual smirk. Before Edd could say a word, Kevin had wrapped his strong arms around Edd, Picking him up with a hug, twirling around with his face nuzzled in the crook of Edds neck.

" My aren't you excited." Edd laughed as he was set down but not released. Edd hugged Kevin back for a few moments before backing away to admire his loved one. He was in a tight gray V neck shirt and black jeans. His leather jacket most likely discarded on a chair just outside in the waiting room. Leaving His arms and the only new addition to him exposed.

In their year of dating much had happened, and given their years of knowing each other in the past, nothing really felt rushed. Each step in there relationship was met with this feeling of 'Finally!' on both ends. The one thing Edd had objected too was kevin's tattoo.

On there 'half a versary', ( the only non actual anniversary Edd would permit) Kevin had showed up for their date in a tanktop and jeans, and nothing else despite the coolish weather. Before Edd could question why he had left his jacket at home, Edd noticed something on Kevins Left arm, close to his shoulders. A large bold red Heart With two Black D's in the center. It didn't take long for Edd to realise what they stood for.

"DEAR LORD KEVIN… You got a TATTOO?!"

" So what… its not my first." Kevin flashed his right arm which had a wrench on his wrist.

" Well yes but that is obviously code for MY name. You do realise that that tattoo is for life-"

" Of course I do, and so are we." Kevin spoke without hesitation, and it made Edds heart flutter. He did not dislike the tattoo. It was tasteful and clever, and made him feel warm inside. But it reminded him of a fear of the two of them one day breaking up, one that constantly held at the back of his mine, if only for the reason that things were too good to be true. Edd looked up into Kevin's eyes that were burning with passion and quickly took hold of the gingers face bringing it down forcefully for a kiss. Which Kevin quickly reciprocated. When the two realized they head for a moment, foreheads touching, harsh breaths mixing.

" How dare you be this charming." Edd commented with a sly smile.

" Hey, how about you get one too. With 'K'."

Edd did eventually get a matching tattoo, though smaller and in a more discreet place only he would see. Edd rubbed his thumb over the ink stained flesh on Kevin's arm. The thing that marked him as his.

" Sorry I'm just kinda excited for tomorrow. Booked us a table at your fav little italian joint tomorrow."

" I am excited as well." Edd smiled. " For Dinner and whatever else comes with." he whispered into Kevin's ear, only to have Kevins arms tighten their grip around his waist.

" Don't you get me riled up now… or else I will have you on that table and everywhere else in this office." Edd chuckled enjoying the hug that began to grow with seemingly sexual frustration. Given how much work they have both had as of late, a lot of long hours had been put in and though they still see each other, not a lot of time or strength for anything… physical. As Edd felt his ass be roughly groped he returned with pushing his leg between kevins, grinding a bit up, and a couple of nibbles on his earlobe.

" Do not spoil the wait," he whispered into Kevin's ear, adding a lick. That did it.

"SCREW THE WAIT." Kevin lifted Edd up again swinging him over to sit on the desk, immediately going to undo his tie to get too Edds slim neck to leave a flurry of love bites. But first he wished to sneak a peek at his new favorite patch of skin on Edd's body. He unbuttoned the first few buttons fast and pulled back the fabric, revealing a small K encased in a heart near the center of Edds chest, just slightly to the left. According to Edd, exactly over his actual heart. He ran his tongue over it enjoying the reaction from Edd. He dove upwards again as Edd gripped his shirt, going in to leave his mark on Edds neck.

"Sir."

" Mute." Kevin called out.

" Kevin! Unmute, Hana what is it?" Edd pushed a pouting Kevin away, fixing himself again.

" Meeting with the programmers in ten, I suggest you get a move on."

" Right, thank you." Hana nodded and vanished again. " My apologies Kevin, duty calls. I will see you at lunch tomorrow."

" Yeah right… its 1:45 ok don't be late." Kevin said shoving his hands in his pockets, trying to calm down a bit. Edd nodded, and then left, leaving Kevin standing in his office.

" My apologies Kevin."

" Naw its ok Hana, sorry for snapping. I just… miss the dork a little lately. Kinda why I'm doing this in the first place." Kevin said walking out of Edds office, picking up his jacket and throwing it on.

" Well I wish you the best of luck for tomorrow sir."

Kevin smiled at the hologram, fishing out the small black box in his pocket to stare at it.

The next day Kevin found himself sitting at the restaurant waiting for Edd. It was only 1:30 and he was bursting with nerves. He had shown up an hour early and only got sat at the table 15 minutes ago. Where he had just finished 3 glasses of water and finally gave up and started on the wine. Edd might be a little pissed but he needed the liquid courage. He downed a glass quickly, refilling it and setting it back down. His fingers tapped continuously on the table. Finally 1:45 hit, and like clock work, Edd appeared at the door. He was dressed in a dark turtleneck and jeans, with a nice dress jacket over it, for the first time looking underdressed compared to Kevin who was in his best three piece suit.

" My word Kevin, you look absolutely breathtaking." Edd smiled, leaning over to give Kevin a peck on the cheek before sitting down. " I take it you started the wine already."

" Sorry."

" Its fine, its just a bit early I guess. Though to be honest Part of me is still 5 hours ahead from that trip last week so I'm no one to judge."

" Ha ha I figured, thats why I thought you would allow it this once."

" Tell me though Kevin, Why have our anniversary celebration meal in the afternoon? Customary such an occasion would be had over dinner, rather a late lunch."

" I guess its 'cause we decided our anniversary date was the day we met up again, and not our first date. We met up while I was on lunch break around 1:45. So what better time to have it then the exact anniversary of us. Down to the minute."

" Why Kevin.. you romantic. To think you remembered." They both smiled picking up their menus. Kevins nerves flying away.

They ate and talked, joking a lot. It seemed like forever since the two actually talked, what with work and all. Edd was going on about something work related when Kevin noticed that sparkle in his eyes, that smile, his hand flew to his pocket instinctually, fidgeting with the black box concealed under the fabric. Was now his chance?

" Kevin." Edd said suddenly, pulling Kevin from his thoughts. " I wish to discuss something."

" Uhh. Sure babe."

" It is in regards to our relationship."

Oh god… oh no, was he breaking up with him?! No wait.. Edd was smart, Edd was kind he wouldn't do that kinda thing now, and for sure not in public. But what if he wanted to slow down?! Or take a break?! What If he had to go on some long ass business trip and he wasn't sure if they would be able to keep the relationship held up. Kevin began to sweat. The box burning in his hand. With his other hand he reached for his wine glass taking a rather large swig before looking at Edd. No.. He had to ask him now before any of this.

But he froze..

" Now given how fast our relationship has gone over this past year I feel this may seem like a hasty decision."

Oh god… say something quick before this dork cuts the cord.

" But I would like to propose… a Union."

Kevin stared blankly at Edd, noticing a slight blush on his cheeks.

" A… Union."

" Yes… now that there are no legal issues standing in our way, and given I have known you most of my life… I wish to form a… marriage Union with you."

"W...wa.." Kevin stuttered. Edd reached across the table grabbing the one visible hand of Kevins.

" Kevin Barr… will you marry me?"

Kevin blacked out. The last thing he remembered was his chair tipping backwards. He opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the restaurant, he must have only been out for a few seconds. He could hear Edd calling him, his face over his now looking into his eyes.

"KEVIN!?"

"What… what happened?"

" Kevin are you alright?! You seem to be in a state of shock, my apologies. I didn't realise how rushed that question might have felt for you… I suppose I was the only one thinking like that…"

" NO DAMMIT! I WAS GONNA ASK YOU!" Kevin yelled sitting up. If they had not already gained the attention of the rest of the restaurant, they sure had it now.

"Wh..what." Edd spoke in a quiet voice. Kevins checks began to burn as he fished the box out of his pocket so that Ed could see it. Black Leather with two White stripes.. Looking almost like his hat.

" I was… I was gonna ask you. Thats why I set this whole deal up." He shakily situated himself on one Knee, motioning for Edd to stand. But Edd didn't. He instead joined Kevin in kneeling.

" I suppose we both have our answers then." Edd fished out his box for Kevin. Red velvet.

" If you don't mind though, I kinda still wanna ask."

" Me too, properly at least."

"Ok… Eddward… Will you marry me?" Kevin said blushing bright, opening the box and presenting a simple silver band for Edd.

" Yes… And Kevin, Will you marry me?" Edd replied opening a box revealing a slightly wider silver ring.

"Totally." Kevin spoke threw a goofy grin. Taking the rings out of their boxes both boys had the honor of putting the ring on the other. When the act was done they kissed without hesitation. Applause breaking out behind them went unnoticed.

" Lets say we get out of here and go try for a kid." Kevin whispered.

" That won't be possible given our Gender limits." Laughed Edd.

" We won't know until we try, multiple times, in every room of the apartment."

" With both forms of dominance?"

" You sayin you wanna top again?"

" You saying you don't want me too?"

" CHECK PLEASE!"

**Yes thats it. All done.. no more from me for a while. School and junk. Damned school. I'll probably look over this all again after I get past my next huge deadline for spelling and grammar. So in the meantime my apologies. I have Enjoyed hearing back from you guys and hope that once I'm done with school ( or fine a break) I can start another Kevedd story. Cause these are too much fun to write.**


End file.
